Kingdom Hearts III: Keyblade Wielder's Path
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Lately, Sora has been having a strange dream, over and over again. Little does Sora know, the dream is only a vision from the past, which will foretell his upcoming adventure. Rated T, for language, blood and gore, and fantasy violence. UNDER REVISION!
1. Sora's dream

This is a tale, that takes place a long time ago, long before the defeat of Xemnas. Throughout this tale, several things will be explained, such as the origins of the key blade.

Three men walked down a long, white path, toward seven, tall figures, coated by black cloaks, their hoods covering their heads, the shadows covering their faces, an oddity, due to the fact that the only darkness in the hall was that of the shadows of the figures and the men. The man standing on the right of the advancing trio, was wearing a dark blue suit, similar to a tracksuit. A red line circled around the chest and back area. At the end of his right arm, in the place of a hand, was an old key blade, rusted after years of use. His hair was similar to a miniature dark forest.

The man standing at the left was a tall man, wearing a long, white jacket, a white shirt beneath the garment, a large X taking up the majority of the shirt. Around his torso, over a black pair of pants, was a black belt, a golden buckle holding the two ends together. His hair was formed into several light golden spikes. Stealing the attention away from his unusual hairstyle, were bright green eyes. In his right had, was a key blade, known as "The Bond Of Flame."

At the center of the trio, was an aged man, with dark grey hair, only a few patches of darkness in them. His chest was covered by white shirt, a black key on it, the teeth pointing upward. Unlike his comrades, he did not have a key blade out. Looking at him, however, one could tell it would be a powerful blade.

The trio met with the group of seven, stopping only a few inches away from each other.

"Xemnas." the aged man said. The man in the center of the cloaked figures stepped forward. He grabbed his hood, and flung it back, revealing a tanned face, and long, silver hair. However, the focal point did not lie within his hair, or his skin, but, his eyes. His amber-orange eyes. His face wore a wide, sinister smile.

"Yes, Atmos?" the tan faced man, known as Xemnas, responded.

"Xemnas, you have requested for us to come here. What do you want?" The devilish grin on Xemnas's face grew wider, revealing every single one of his pearl white teeth.

"A favor." Xemnas said. "We want your key blades." he added. The aged man's face turned to a disgusted face.

"No." Atmos said, controlling his anger. A key blade is sacred to it's bearer, and to even request having it is an insult. Xemnas's lips sealed together, concealing his teeth again.

"I figured you'd say that, Atmos, you old fool." he said, a tone of rising anger in his voice. "But, I suppose that is the purpose of Backup plans." he said, calming down. He snapped his fingers. Behind Atmost, the golden haired man raised his weapon, ready to strike down. Atmos quickly swung around to face the assailant. The dark haired man swung his hand-weapon in between the two, catching the middle of the blade between his blade's teeth.

"Ael." Atmos said, his voice sounding depressed. "You treacherous insect!" he cried.

"Shut your trap, Atmos." Ael exclaimed. "And, it's not Ael anymore." He said, the anger still in his voice. He reached his free hand up, and grabbed a spike of the hair. He pulled up on the spike of hair, bringing up the several others, revealing red spikes in the place of golden ones. He threw the wig to the side. "It's Axel." he said, smiling nearly as wide as Xemnas. Atmos began to chuckle under his breath. "What are you laughing at?" Axel questioned.

"I should have known this would happen to you. It's always the promising students that end up turning against the master, like a rebellious child, who has everything, but wants nothing. You have not only failed me, but you have also disappointed me." Axel looked to the ground, unlocking his key blade from the other man's. It was silent for a few moments. Axel threw his head back up, an angered expression covering his face. He swung the key blade at Atmos. But, before it could collide with the aged man, Atmos jumped backwards, the key blade missing him by but an inch. Axel smashed his key blade into the face of the other man, causing him to fall backwards. He pointed his weapon at his former master.

"Firaga!" he exclaimed. Moments afterward, a large ball of fire formed at the end of the weapon. It shot toward Atmos. He raised his hand high in the sky.

"Reflega!" he shouted. Milliseconds after the words, a large glasslike ball formed around him. The fire hit the object, flying back toward Axel immediately afterward. The fire hit Axel in the chest, setting his clothes ablaze. The Young apprentice fell to the ground, and began to roll all over the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. Xemnas laughed aloud.

"And, now that your "loyal student" is dealt with, I can move onto you. Atmos turned to face Xemnas. Two of the men sunk to the ground into their shadows. One of the other men snapped his fingers, causing a large lexicon to appear in his hands. He walked toward the man in the blue suit, and opened the book to a random page. He leapt toward him, slamming the book closed when he reached the man. The man disappeared, along with the figure.

"What did you do with him!?" Atmos exclaimed. Before Xemnas could answer, Atmos rushed toward him, slamming his fist into his face. Xemnas fell back. Atmos raised his right hand, a powerful key blade, Platinum Kingdom, appearing in it. The weapon was platinum all over, except for the black ring Atmos was gripping firmly in his hands. He pointed it down at Xemnas. The remaining three got into their battle positions, their weapons appearing in their hands. The weapons were a large Tomahawk, a large blue shield, and a large, light blue claymore.

"Go ahead, Atmos, kill me. But if you do…."

"What?" Atmos questioned. "What the hell can you do in your position?"

"Funny you should say such a thing." Xemnas said. Following this comment, Xemnas snapped the fingers of his right, gloved hand. One of the cloaked figures that had previously vanished, reappeared. His arm was around a young child's neck, who was wearing a black beanie that had a key symbol on it. A few dirty blonde locks were pocking from under the headwear.

"Sir!" the boy choked.

"Arty! You let him go, you bastards!" Atmos shouted, not moving his key blade from it's position.

"Atmos. Listen to your options." Xemnas said. "Your first option, You can kill me, but if you do, they kill the kid, and then they kill you." to show they were serious, the man with the child made his weapon, a lance, appear in his hand. He held the weapon to the child's head. "Your second option, You can lower your weapon, and we all live."

"Except for us, of course." Atmos thought. He was an aged man, but not a foolish man.

"You can take on my men. But Atmos, I doubt you could take on all three of them. And even if you could, we have a sniper." he said. He made his eyes look up. Atmos took his eyes off of Xemnas for only a brief moment, and looked up to see one of the figures aiming a firearm like object at him. "And then, there's the cowardly option, you run away. But, if you do that, you leave the kid, and your friend, to the mercy of me and my men." Xemnas said, the width of his smile increasing. "Choose." A few seconds, which seemed like hours, passed by. Atmos lowered his weapon. He raised his head up, to look at the sniper, positioned next to one of the white windows, which looked like a wall, if one didn't pay close enough attention. "Now, Atmos!" Xemnas shouted. "Before I pick for you." Xemnas threatened. Atmos closed his eyes.

"Mickey!" he cried. The word echoed all throughout the long, pearly white hall. The glass next to the sniper shattered, a small, cloaked figure jumping through it. The figure smashed it's key blade into the temple of the sniper, causing it to fall down, defeated.

"Kill him!" Xemnas exclaimed. He looked over to his three men. All three of them laid on the ground. Standing among the fallen figures, was the dark haired man in the blue suit, holding in his left hand, the lexicon on the man who had trapped him.

"Handkey!" Arty shouted, running toward the man. The kid wrapped his arms around him, wanting to be protected. Xemnas quickly got to his feet.

"You think you have won?" Xemnas asked, breathing hard, a tone of anger rising in his voice. "You think you fools can outsmart me!? Master Xehanort!" Xemnas exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, several tall white figures appeared. They were dusks, the beginning form of a Nobody. "Kill them, kill all of them!" he shouted. A dark hole appeared behind him. He walked into it, the hole disappearing afterwards. Mickey jumped back out the window. Handkey smacked his weapon into the dusks spirally flying toward him, sending them backwards. Atmos followed this, hitting every single dusk that came around him. After several moments of infinitely appearing Dusks, Mickey, and several other key blade wielders charged through the doors.

The dusks all looked at the oncoming crowd, and flew toward them. Atmos and Handkey, who was still holding onto Arty, trailed the large crowd of dusks. One of the larger cloaked figures raised up from his unconscious state, and saw Axel, on the pearl floor, his body severely burned. The other three figures stood up as well. The larger figure walked next to Axel, who was breathing hard.

"Is it time?" one of them asked. The larger one nodded his head. He picked up Axel, and slung him over his shoulder. One of the others made the dark void appear. The large one walked in, followed by two others. Atmos looked back, at the single figure, next to the void. He smacked Handkey on the back. Handkey looked back, and saw the figure as well. The two looked at each other, and nodded.

"Mickey!" Atmos shouted. The hooded mouse looked over to him. "Watch over Arty!" Mickey nodded. Atmos and Handkey took off toward the void. Without their knowledge, Arty had followed behind them. Mickey dashed after the young boy. The figure stepped into the void, followed by Atmos and Handkey jumping in afterward. The void began to fade away, but before it could complete, Arty jumped into it. Mickey missed the void by only a few milliseconds.

Arty fell out of the void. They had not gone far. They were on the roof of their previous location. Handkey was battling with one of the figures. Wind was swirling around the man, several spears flying around in the spiral. Amazingly, Handkey was blocking all of the attacks. Atmos was fighting with the other three figures, managing to keep himself from being harmed. Arty noticed Xemnas standing at the edge of the roof. He reached his hand out, his key blade forming in the empty spot. He slowly walked toward Xemnas. When he got close enough, he jumped in the air, ready to attack Xemnas. When he was just inches from his would be victim, he turned around. Xemnas moved to the side, and grabbed Arty's key blade. He flung the key blade, along with Arty, over the side of the roof.

Atmos looked over, to see Arty going over the side. He ran toward Xemnas, ignoring his previous combatants. A wide grin formed on Xemnas's face as Atmos charged toward him, hatred brewing in his eyes. When Atmos was close enough, Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades, and jumped to the side. As Atmos ran past him, Xemnas brought his blade down, cutting off Atmos's hand. His key blade, along with his hand, fell off of the roof. Atmos's three previous combatant's rushed toward the defenseless man.

The one with the tomahawk smashed his weapon into Atmos's now handless arm, producing a loud cracking noise. Atmos screamed in pain. Xemnas brought his blade down, cutting Atmos's stomach open. The one with the shield rushed toward Atmos. Before Atmos could move, the shield bearing figure had reached him. It slammed it's shield into Atmos, sending him flying off the side of the building. Handkey looked over at the four men, who had possibly just killed his best friend.

Axel, who was lying on the roof, off to the side so he could avoid being hurt, summoned his key blade. He raised it up, and pointed it at Handkey, who was too distracted to notice him.

"F…Fir….Firaga!" he struggled to say. A large flame shot out of the end of the weapon. The flying fire collided with Handkey's left eye. Unlike the flame that had hit Axel, this fire was only around for a few brief seconds. It was still enough to do what it was meant to do.

When the flames disappeared, Handkey opened his right eye, the only part of his face that had not been torched by the blaze. Everybody on the rooftop, had disappeared, including Axel. He ran to the side of the rooftop, and saw Arty and Atmos, both laying on the ground. Off to the side, was a destroyed, white pot. Two pieces of glass were sticking out of Atmos's back.

Handkey backed up, and then rushed toward the edge of the rooftop, jumping of at the edge. He reached his right arm out, the one with the key. The key hit the ground, and he balanced himself on it. After a few seconds, he leapt backward, landing perfectly on his feet. He knelt down next to his friend, trails of blod going away from Atmos's body.

"Atmos." Handkey said, worried.

"Check on the kid." Atmos choked. Handkey walked over to Arty, and shook him.

"Arty?" Handkey said. The kid opened his eyes. "Kid, go get the others, tell them Atmos has been hurt." Arty stood up, and ran away to get the others. Handkey went back over to his friend, who was lying in a large pond of his own blood. Handkey grabbed Atmos's shoulders, and helped him up. "Atmos, come on, we need to get you to the Gummi Ship." he said.

"Handkey, don't worry about me." Atmos said. Handkey put his arm over Atmos's shoulder, and Atmos put his arm around Handkey's waist. "I'll be fine." he said. The two walked toward one of the many Gummi Ships parked. Suddenly, Atmos fell forward.

"Atmos!" Handkey shouted, getting down next to the fallen master. "Atmos, please wake up!"

-----

Sora raised up in his bed, sweating fiercely, and breathing hard. He took the sheet off, and threw it to the side. He sat up on the side of the bed, and looked down at the ground.

"This dream……again." he said, trying to breathe easily again.

Later that day, at Destiny Islands.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran toward two of his best friends.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Can I tell you guys something?"

"Sure." Riku and Kairi responded in unison.

"Well, lately, I've been having these really strange dreams…." And so, Sora began explaining his dream to Riku and Kairi. When he finished, he asked the two what they thought.

"Well, that is a pretty strange dream." Kairi said.

"You said the king was in your dream, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, he helped fight the dusks."

"Maybe he knows something about the dream."

"Maybe…."

"Or," Kairi started. "Maybe it could be just a dream."

"She's right, Sora." Riku said. Sora nodded. In the distance, past his two friends, he saw a ship, that had a white flag, with a black key on it. Sora raised his arm, and pointed at the ship.

"What's that?" Sora wondered aloud. Kairi and Riku both looked back.

"Hey, it's that symbol!" the young red headed girl said excitedly.

"Let's go check it out." Riku said. The three friends dashed toward where the ship had docked.


	2. Roxas's dream

A large, round man, wearing a light blue heavy coat, similar to that of an Eskimo's, climbed up the side of the building, two young boys climbing under him, one wearing blue armor, the one at the bottom wearing red. The man reached a window, and then sat on the window sill, breathing heavily. The two boys sat down next to him.

"Hey, Ivan, how much longer 'til we can, y'know, stop climbing?" the one in the blue armor asked.

"Well, Ebony-" Ivan started.

"Ivory." the boy interrupted. He pointed at the boy in red armor. "He's Ebony."

"Right, sorry. Anyways, you guys stop here, I have to go all the way to the top." he said, pointing one, black leather gloved hand up.

"Why are we doing this?" Ebony asked, putting his back against the glass window.

"Okay, Ebony, Right?" Ivan asked. Ebony nodded his head. "Jasper is going to this place to buy something. He's sort of worried about what could go down, given this other guys record. So, if anything goes wrong, you two could use brother blade, to take the guy down. If that don't work, then I'll smash through the ceiling-"

"Wait, your actually so fat you can smash through concrete?" Ebony asked. Ivan scolded at him.

"No! The roof is made of glass. Anyway, as I was saying, if brother blade doesn't work, then I can smash through the ceiling, and take this guy down."

"Isn't Jasper strong enough to take this guy down?" Ebony asked. Ivan nodded.

"Yeah, but it ain't this guy Jasper's worried about, it's…. something else." Ivan said, standing up on the window sill.

"What?" Ivory questioned.

"Hopefully, you won't need to find out." Ivan said, resuming his climb up the wall. Ebony and Ivory looked at each other, a confused look on their faces.

Meanwhile, down below, two young men stood at the tall doors of the building. One of them had a bandana around his head, a white key on it, pointing to the left. The other man, had a black vest on. The vest, like the other boys bandana, had a white key on it, the teeth pointing down.

"Hey, Scott, what are we supposed to be doing again?" the boy with the bandana asked. The other boy, Scott, who was leaning against the door, sighed.

"Well, Alistair, all I really know, is that if we hear five knocks on this door," Scott stopped to get off of the door. He knocked on the door five times. "We need to open it." he said, resuming his leaning position.

"Something serious must me going on, huh? Secret knocks and everything." he said. Scott shrugged his shoulders.

Inside of the building, three men walked down a long hall, toward a desk, behind it, a large chair, turned around. Jasper, the man leading the other two, had on a red sleeveless shirt on, a bandage wrapped around his left arm. The man on the right of Jasper, Claude, had on a black shirt, a white key pointing down on the chest part of it. The man on the left, also had a black shirt, however, the key was pointing up on his. When they reached the desk, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Deym?" Jasper said. "Deym?" Jasper repeated. The chair spun around, revealing a man with long dark blonde hair, in the style of a mullet.

"Yes?" the young man said, drawing it out in a humorous fashion.

"We're here to talk business, Deym, you know that." Jasper said.

"Huh?" Deym said, confused. "Oh, yeah. That thing, the one Atmos talked to me about?" Jasper, Krass, and Claude, all nodded their heads. "Yeah, I got that." Deym said. He reached his hands under the desk, and pulled up a black box, and laid it on the desk.

"What the hell is that?" Claude asked. Deym put up one finger.

"No curse words in this building!" Deym shouted. "Anyway, don't sit down,"

"Like we could." Claude interrupted. Deym looked at him angrily.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Anyways, I present to you….." Deym opened the box, and began singing an odd tune. "The Water Sitar!" he said, pulling a guitar like object out of the box.

"What's is do?" Jasper asked.

"Watch and see." Deym said, running his fingers over several of the strings. Behind him, three water clones formed. A few seconds later, the clones evaporated in the air. "It's the best weapon ever. It can summon up to sixty clones at once. The only catch is, if you stop playing, they'll disappear." Deym said, placing the Water Sitar back into the box. "So, how much are you gentlemen willing to pay for this fine object?" Deym asked, placing the lid back on the box. Jasper walked forward, and placed his hands on the desk, to where he could hold himself up.

"Just out of curiosity, do they only make clones of your likeness, or anyone's?"

"Whoever plays it. They get their own personal water clone." Deym said. Jasper sighed.

"I can't believe Atmos wants this thing." Jasper said. He raised up off of the desk, and smacked Claude on the chest. "Claude, pay the man." Jasper said. Claude reached his hand down his right pocket, and pulled out a small, brown cloth pouch. He tossed it forward. Deym caught it in his hands.

"Nice throw." Deym said, opening the pouch. An angry expression crossed his face. Jasper reached for the black box. "Wait just a second!" Deym shouted. The three looked at him. "You expect me to trade my beloved Sitar for only 3,000 Munny! I know you have more than that!" he exclaimed, raising up out of his chair.

"It's all Atmos would give us." Jasper said. Deym grabbed the box, and put it back under his desk.

"Well, you can just forget about getting it, then!" he shouted. Outside the window, Ebony and Ivory began to look at the deal suspiciously.

"Hey, you think it's time?" Ivory asked.

"No, we need to wait for things to get real bad." Ebony said.

Back inside, Deym and Jasper argued back and forth.

"How about we give you 3,000 Munny now, and give you the rest later?" Jasper suggested. Deym slammed his hands down on the desk."No! I've heard that bull before! I give you the Sitar, and you run off without the rest of the payment." Deym said angrily. Before the deal could get any more sour, a white creature, resembling the beginning stage of a nobody, ran up behind Deym. The creature-no, the monster- had long white claws on each of it's hands, and a round head with a black key on it's forehead. The monster stuck it's claws into Deym's back. Why there was no blood, no one knew. The monster pulled it's claws away from each other. Instead of two halves of Deym on each claw, there were two Deym's. One of them was a shadow version, while the other one was the normal looking Deym, except in a black hooded cloak. The monster threw the cloaked version of Deym to the side. The shadow version of Deym began to disintegrate on the monster's claw.

"Now!" Jasper shouted. Glass was heard breaking, and Ebony and Ivory stood on the window sill, pointing their respective key blades at the beast.

"Brother Blade!" the twin brothers exclaimed in a perfect unison. Their two key blades fused together, to make one large purple weapon, two chains dangling from the ring, one blue, one red. A long, glowing beam shot from the blade, headed toward The Monster. The monster jumped from it's position, dropping the shadow Deym. The beam missed the shadow only by a few inches. Suddenly, more glass was heard breaking. Ivan, along with several shards of glass, fell down toward the floor. Ivan hit the ground with a loud thud. It was nothing short of a miracle that Ivan had not been cut up by the glass.

Ivan stood up, and held out his hand, a key blade forming in his hand. The object was covered in what appeared to be beautiful crystals, however, it was actually covered in cold ice. He pointed his key blade at the monster.

"Ice!" he exclaimed. A beam shot out of the weapon, and hit the beast. Seconds later, it was frozen in it's position. The shadow had began fighting Jasper and the others, distracting them form the other Deym, who had taken the black box containing the sitar. "Where'd the Sitar go!?" Ivan exclaimed. Jasper looked to see that the box was gone, along with the other Deym.

"Man!" Jasper cried. "Atmos is going to kill us." he said. "Guys, let's get the hell out of here, no point in staying anymore." Jasper said, angrily. He, along with Krass, Claude, and Ivan, ran toward the door, ignoring the deranged Shadow Deym. When they reached the door, Jasper knocked five times, in a specific way. The large, stone doors opened slowly. The group of four walked out of the small space provided. After wards, Scott and Alistair closed the doors.

"How'd it go?" Alistair asked.

"Shitty." Jasper said. "First, the guy says we don't got enough money."

"Well, that's no problem, we'll just come back with More." Scott said.

"Let me finish." Jasper said. "Then, this weird thing comes out of nowhere, and separates Deym into two people, one of them more shadow than person. So, we start fighting the shadow, and Ivan takes care of the thing. Well, while we were distracted, the other Deym takes The Water Sitar-the thing we were there to get- and disappears!" Jasper finished. "Damn, I am not having a good day!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go to Atmos, maybe he's been more successful with his deal." Ivan said. The group started toward the Gummi ship. When they reached their vehicle, they saw that Ebony and Ivory had arrived at the ship.

"When'd you get here?" Jasper asked the two as they boarded the ship.

"After we shot the beam." Ebony said.

"We assumed you didn't need us after we shot the beam." Ivory added to his brother's comment. Jasper sighed. He walked to the pilot's chair, and spun it around, to reveal a white rabbit like creature.

"Max, get us to the meeting area." Jasper ordered. Max saluted Jasper, and turned the chair back around. He began flying the ship. Jasper went toward one of the doors. "Everybody, do whatever, I don't really care. I'll be in my quarters, if I am needed." he said opening the door. "But, don't bother me!" he exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

He started walking toward his bed, but, before he reached his destination, time froze.

"Can you hear me, Roxas?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Jasper's voice responded, without his lips moving.

"Roxas?" Another voice said.

"Sora?" a female voice said.

"Thirteen." a deep male voice said.

-----

"Roxas, wake up!" Hayner cried, shaking his friend.

"Huh?" Roxas responded. Hayner was knelt down next to him, Pence and Olette were standing over him. "What happened?" Roxas asked.

"You passed out, Roxas. We were on our way to the clock tower, remember?" Pence said.

"Right." Roxas responded. "Guys, I had that dream again." Roxas said, in his usual depressed tone of voice.

"Again?" Olette questioned. "It must mean something." she added. Roxas sat up, and saw something in the distance, past Hayner. It was a blimp, that had a black key on the side of the balloon part. He pointed past his friend.

"What's that?" he asked. The gang all looked to where Roxas was pointing.

"Hey!" Pence exclaimed excitedly. "That's the symbol from Roxas's dream." he added.

"Let's go check it out!" Hayner said. The three ran toward where the balloon had landed, not waiting for Roxas.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted, getting up. He ran after his friends, but, after only a few seconds of running, he fell forward, unconscious.


	3. fellow weilders

The large ship stopped at the docks. Two young men stepped off of the boat. One of them had on a pair of glasses, the other one had a string around his neck, a knife hanging from it. Afterward, a white haired man walked off of the ship. The man had a black leather jacket on, over a white shirt which had a black key on it. The man had his right arm in a sling, and white bandages around part of it. It looked as though it had been chopped off. Out of the man's back, large pieces of glass stuck out, like large wings.

"Zero should be here." The one with glasses said.

"Rick's right." the other young man said. "We came here by ship, while he came by Gummi ship!"

"Scratch, calm down. Maybe something came up." he said. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting on the branches of a tree, all three concealed by the leaves of the tree.

"That's the guy from my dream." Sora said. Kairi tapped on her brown haired friend's shoulder.

"Sora, maybe we should just go back. It's rude spying on people." she said.

"But, Kairi, that's the guy from my dream, maybe he can help me find out what it means." he said, a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Sora, I have to leave. I just don't feel right spying on people." she said, jumping out of the back of the tree, so the three men couldn't see her. Sora and Riku continued to watch the three people converse with one another. The one with the glasses, pointed to the sky. Riku and Sora looked to where he was pointing, and saw a white Gummi Ship hurdling toward them. Riku and Sora jumped out of the tree, the Gummi Ship smashing through the tree only moments afterward.

"Hey!" Scratch shouted, pointing at the two. "Their spies!" he shouted, before charging toward the two boys.

"No we weren't!" Riku shouted back. "We were…… Um." Riku noticed the boy was approaching fast, so, rather than giving a pathetic excuse, Riku ran.

"Hey, leave Riku alone!" Sora shouted, running after the young man, known as Scratch. Rick, the other boy, ran after Sora.

"Hey, kid, don't get Scratch any angrier!" he shouted as he ran after him. The Gummi Ship door opened. The first man to step out, was a man covered in white armor, with red lines going all around it. Following him, was a boy with a black beanie, with a white key on it. The last person to step out of the vehicle was a man in a dark blue body suit, with a red line going around the chest and back. Over his face, he had a blue piece of clothe, with only on eyehole cut out, over the right eye. He was also missing his right hand, a key in it's place.

"Zero." Atmos started, referring to the one in the white armor. "Would you mind going after those boys? I have some catching up to do." Zero put his right hand over the left part of his chest.

"Yes, sir." Zero said, before running after the boys.

By this point, Scratch had already caught up with Riku, and had began punching him in the face.

"Spying Bastard!" he shouted, taking the knife from around his neck. He held the blade to Riku's throat, ready to cut him. Sora ran up to Scratch, and pushed him off of Riku. Scratch stood up, and stabbed his knife into Sora's right shoulder. Sora fell backwards, clutching the wound in his hand. It was then that Rick and Zero arrived on the scene.

"Scratch, stop!" Zero cried.

"Why should I? They could be some spies sent by Jasper and his boys!" Scratch exclaimed.

"Riku, help." Sora said. Riku stood up from his position, and wiped the blood off of his mouth. Riku stared menacingly at Scratch.

"What the hell are you-" Scratch started. He stopped himself, when he saw Riku summon his key blade. "A key blade!" Scratch exclaimed. He fell to his knees, dropping the knife. Riku's menacing expression changed to a confused one. "My apologies, I did not know you were a wielder." Snatch said, now afraid Riku would strike him.

"Well, you know," Riku started, raising his key blade to point at Sora, still laying on the ground. "He's a wielder, too." Snatch looked over to the boy, and a panicked look came over his face.

"Oh shit!" he shouted, standing up. "Zero! Please, help me!" he cried. Zero ran over to him. "Please, heal this guy, hurry! Quickly, we have to save him!" Snatch said, panicking. Zero moved his hand forward, and summoned his key blade. A golden key appeared in his hands, a scope at the top of it. He aimed it at Sora.

"Curaga!" he exclaimed. A thin glowing beam shot out towards Sora. It hit his shoulder, making the wound close up, slowly. Sora stood up, amazed by the power of the man's Curaga. Scratch tapped Rick on the shoulder.

"Rick, go get Atmos, tell him we have found two other wielders." he said. "And please, exclude the part about me attacking him." Rick nodded, and then ran back to where he and the others had came from. Scratch walked back over to Sora. "Hey, kid-I mean, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a key blade wielder." he said.

"Don't mention it. I probably would have done the same thing." Sora responded, rubbing where the wound had been.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry. Please, please……" before Scratch could finish, Zero pushed him to the side.

"Please, don't mind my friend. He goes a little insane over key blade wielders. He treats them like Gods." Zero said.

"Sir!" Snatch called out. Everyone looked to see that Atmos, along with the other men, had arrived at the scene.

"Rick here tells me that you found some more wielders." Atmos said.

"Yes, sir." Scratch responded. He pointed in the direction of Riku and Sora. "There, sir." Atmos looked at the two boys. A look of shock enveloped his face, when he saw Sora.

"My god!" Atmos exclaimed, pointing at Sora. "He's The Future Wielder!" he shouted.

"Hey, he is!" the man with the beanie said.

"He does bear some resemblance to him." the man with the key for the hand said.

"It is him, it has to be!" he shouted. He approached Sora quickly. "Could you show us your key blade?" Atmos asked.

"Uh…. Sure." Sora said, holding out his hand. The key blade appeared in his hand.

"Yes!" Atmos exclaimed. "It's him!" he turned to Zero. "Zero, go get the ship ready." Atmos ordered. Zero saluted, and then ran to where the ship was. "The rest of you, take Sora to the Gummi Ship."

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison. The group then followed after Zero, excluding Atmos and Riku.

"And you….. Riku, was it?" Atmos asked. Riku nodded. "Do you know of any other key blade wielders in this area?"

"Well, there is one, but-"

"Excellent!" Atmos exclaimed with glee. "Could you go get them? We're going to need all the people we can get." he said. Riku sighed.

"Yes, sir." Riku said, saluting Atmos. Atmos smiled.

"When you get them, meet us back at the Gummi Ship, got it?" Atmos said. Rikku nodded, and turned around, noticing something in the distance.

"Hey, Atmos, what's that?" Riku asked, pointing at the object.

"Oh, no." Atmos said. "Kid, you better get that other wielder quick, the Dark Bearers are showing up!" he cried.

"Yes, sir." said Riku, before running in the direction of where Kairi went. When he found her, she was sitting on the tree that was on the little piece of land part of the island. Three Gummi ships landed nearby, each of them colored a solid black, except for one, which had a white line going in the center of it. It looked as though it had been painted white before being painted black.

"Kairi!" Riku called out as he ran across the bridge connecting the little piece of land to the island. "We have to go, come on!" Riku shouted."Why?" Kairi questioned. Riku grabbed her wrist.

"There's not enough time, I'll explain later, let's just go!" he shouted, pulling on her wrist. The two of them ran toward the seaside shack. Just as they reached the door to the shack, the door to one of the Gummi Ships opened. Riku opened the door, and the two ran through, not bothering to close the door behind them.

-----

"_Can you hear me Roxas?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Roxas…"_

"_Sora?"_

"_Thirteen."_

Suddenly, time resumed. However, Jasper was not in his quarters, he was in the middle of a battle, between his side, and several dusks.

"Who's Roxas?" he pondered aloud.

"_Jasper."_ another voice said. Jasper looked up, to try and identify the voice. Next to a lifeless, cloaked, body, stood the beast, the same one Ivan had frozen earlier. Time froze again, but Jasper could still move. The creature jumped from it's high position, and dove toward Jasper. Jasper jumped to the side, ready to counter attack. When he attempted to attack the creature, it disappeared.

"_Jasper." the voice said again. Jasper swung around, to see the monster. Before he could do anything, the monster swept one of it's claws down Jasper's face. Jasper let out a cry of pain, and time resumed. The dusks had vanished. Amongst the crowd, several of the wielders pondered aloud about what had happened._

_The doors were heard opening._

"_Everybody!" a child's voice called out. "Atmos has been hurt!" he cried. The crowd ran after the boy, who ran back out the door. The crowd followed the boy, until they reached where Atmos was. Handkey was kneeling down next to him._

"_Everyone, get back." Handkey ordered. Jasper rushed to Atmos's side._

"_What happened to him?" Jasper questioned._

"_I don't know. Me and him start walking toward the Gummi ship, and then, he just falls down." Handkey said. All of a sudden, Jasper felt weak. Before he could announce what had came over him, he fell forward, over Atmos's body, the glass right next to him._


	4. The academyRoxas's first kill

Roxas opened his eyes, to see he was inside a Gummi Ship, unfamiliar figures surrounding him.

"Where am I?" he asked. A man with an Eyepatch smiled.

"You, my boy, are in The Dark Bearers." the man responded. Roxas swallowed hard as he examined the figures surrounding him. There were two boys, both wearing identical dark armor, A large man wearing a heavy black coat, a man with a black shirt on, a white key pointing north, another man with a black shirt on, a white key pointing south, and a rabbit like creature.

-----

The Gummi Ship landed in a world, one new to Sora, Kairi, and Riku, but at the same time, a very familiar one to Atmos and the others. This world was like a big busting city. There were Gummi Ships flying all around, and people waking around the streets, some conversing, and some others just walking. Another thing Sora noticed was all the statues, of people and of Keyblades.

"Cool." Sora said.

"Where are we?" Riku asked, looking at the statues.

"We, are in Keyblade City." Atmos said. "Come on, follow me." Atmos said as he began to walk. The group followed behind him. Eventually, they reached a large building. "You kids are going to be staying here, until I can earn your trust, and let you stay at the Castle of Light."

"What is this place?" Riku questioned.

"It's the Keyblade Academy." the man with the key blade for a hand said.

"So, it's a school?" Sora asked.

"You could say that." Zero said. "It's actually more like a training ground. Here, you can learn to hone your key blade skills."

"Oh, neat." Sora said. "Wait, how will we know what to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, Arty here attends the academy. He'll show you the ropes." Atmos said, patting the boy with the beanie on the back. "Well, we better get going." Atmos said, walking away. Handkey, Zero, and Rick followed him. Scratch stayed.

"Hey, Sora." Scratch said. "Sorry for attacking you, and everything." he said. Before Sora could reply, Scratch turned around, and followed behind Atmos and the others. All throughout the day, Arty showed the three kids the things about the school. When it came close to nighttime, Arty showed the trio where they would stay. Riku and Kairi went straight to the rest area, while Sora went out the explore the rest of the school grounds.

Later on, around midnight, Sora was still running around the grounds, when he ran into another boy. They boy cried out in pain.

"Chuck!" a larger boy cried out. The boy's body was covered in several bandages. He and Sora knelt down next to the boy named Chuck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Sora said, trying to defend himself. It would have been a good defense, as the boy was wearing pretty much all black clothing.

"I think he broke my shoulder." Chuck said, groaning in pain.

"I said I was sorry!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sorry doesn't fix my shoulder, does it, Ed?" the boy asked.

"No, it doesn't." Ed said, grabbing Sora by his collar, and raising him in the air.

"Hey, knock it off!" a boy's voice shouted. Ed, who was surprised by the voice, dropped his prey. A boy with green hair walked up.

"What do you want?" Ed asked. "We weren't doin' nothing."

"Yeah? Well it looked to me that you two were about to beat up this kid."

"He broke Chuck's shoulder."

"Yeah, he broke my shoulder." Chuck chimed in. DJ walked over to Sora.

"This kid doesn't even look like he could break a stick, let alone a bone in the human body." DJ said, examining Sora.

"Well, he ran into." Ed said, trying to defend his position.

"Still can't be that bad." DJ said. Chuck stood up.

"I…. I guess it isn't that bad."

"So, problem resolved?" DJ asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." he said, walking away from the scene. Ed summoned a key blade wrapped in old bandages.

"Not today, DJ!" Ed exclaimed, rushing toward DJ. Chuck also charged at DJ, holding his key blade, one with flames painted on it. Sora ran away from the scene, he didn't want to get in trouble, or start anymore trouble.

-----

"Who are you people?" Roxas asked, trying to keep a shake out of his voice.

"Oh, where are my manners!" the man with the eye patch exclaimed. "I am Jasper." Jasper then introduced each member to Roxas.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Well, aren't we curious?" Jasper said.

"Please, answer my question."

"In due time, boy, in due time. But right now, it's time for work." Jasper said. He reached his hand down. "Here, let me help you up." Roxas looked at Jasper's hand. He reached his hand up, and grabbed Jasper's. Jasper pulled him to his feet, and then let go of his hand.

"Thanks." Roxas said. "What do you mean, 'work'?" Roxas asked.

"By work, I mean, get another key blade."

"Huh?" Roxas said, confused. "How?"

"We are going to kill one of the Light Bearers."

"Why?" Roxas asked, panicking. What if the reason they caught him was to kill him themselves?

"For Kingdom Hearts."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple. The more Light Bearers we kill, the more key blades we get, and the more key blades we get, the closer we come to overpowering the true Kingdom Hearts."

"But…" Roxas started, about to say he was against this.

"Sir, we've landed!" Ivan shouted.

"Good." Jasper said. "Come on, child, I wish to teach you the ways of key blade hunting." Jasper said. Roxas and the other men, excluding Max, all followed behind Jasper. Eventually, Jasper halted his men, behind a large oak tree. "There he is." Jasper said. "Flying Key." Jasper added on. The area had several teepee like houses, and several people, all circled around another man. Jasper held his hand up, and gave a strange signal. All of the men summoned their respective key blades.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. All of his men nodded their heads. "Attack!" he cried as he leapt from the bushes, holding his weapon high. He brought the teeth of the weapon down on one of the people's head. Flying key summoned his key blade, which was curved in the middle, and had a string connecting the bottom with the top. He shouted something in his native language. All of a sudden, several men appeared in the trees, all pointing their key blades at Jasper and his men. Jasper reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small communications device.

"Max, now!" Jasper said into the device. The Gummi Ship was heard approaching in the distance. Suddenly, it smashed through several trees, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. The Gummi Ship then spun around, firing it's rockets as it did so. By only one spin around, the tree's had been set ablaze, and all of Flying Key's men had been killed. Jasper aimed his key blade at Flying Key, who was too distracted by the destruction of what had just happened to notice him. A beam shot out of Jasper's key blade, piercing through Flying Key's chest, causing him to fall to his knees, and fade away.

The beam from Jasper's key blade was different from others. It was a bright yellow glow, but, more of a purplish glow. Jasper walked over to Flying Key's key blade, and picked it up. The weapon disintegrated in his hands, and a glow formed around Jasper's key blade. The Gummi Ship landed near by. Jasper and the others, excluding Roxas, went towards the ship.

Roxas was looking at what had just occurred. Bodies of dead men were all over the place, and the tops of several trees were set ablaze.

"What have I done?" Roxas asked himself.

"Hey, kid, come over here!" Jasper shouted. Roxas ran toward the man. When he got on board the ship, he sat down at a round table, with everyone else, except for Max, who was flying the ship. Jasper laid out a map on the table. The map had several words scribbled on it, right next to the names of places. Several other places were also marked out with a red, or sometimes, black marker.

"Okay, here is our next destination." Jasper said, pointing his finger at an area called "Keyblade City."

-----

Sora was awoke from his pleasant dreams by Riku shaking him fiercely.

"Sora, wake up, please!" Riku pleaded. Sora smacked Riku away.

"Calm down, Riku, your acting like somebody died." Sora said. Riku had a serious expression on his face. "You can't be saying…." Riku nodded his head, tears burning in his normally dry eyes. "Who was it?" Sora asked.

"It was Kairi." Riku responded, letting all of his tears out. Tears began to form in Sora's eyes.


	5. Kairi's death

It was late in the night, when Jasper made an announcement that made all of his men grimace in disgust, for they were all tired after a hard day of work.

"Okay, boys." Jasper said, a tired look in his single eye, his hands on the meeting table, to where he could be kept up. "Last one for tonight, then we can retire."

"What key blade are we looking for?" Roxas asked. Out of all of the men on the ship, Roxas was the least worn out. They had been to four different locations, and Roxas hard hardly done anything, something Jasper scolded him for. It's not like he wanted to be in on this.

"The easiest one yet!" Ivory said, before Jasper could reply to Roxas's comment.

"What does he mean by, 'easiest one yet'?"

"He's saying it's the easiest one yet, because it belongs to a fifteen year old kid." Jasper said. He turned around to look over to Max. "How much longer 'til we get there, Max?"

"_I bet you think it's fun, going around, killing innocent people." _Jasper thought to himself, while looking at Jasper with a look of justifiable disgust. When Jasper looked back, Roxas went back to his normal look.

"Okay, I'm going to give you the run down right now, alright?" Jasper asked. A few of them nodded. "Okay, Max is going to be in the Gummi Ship. He'll cause a distraction by destroying a couple of the statues around the city. That should distract those dumbass's at the Castle of Light."

"Yeah. Assholes care more about the statues then their citizens." Ivan said. Everyone else, excluding Roxas of course, laughed, or agreed.

"Too true." Jasper said. "Anyways, Ebony, Ivory, you guys go in and distract all of the key blade guards around the grounds. When they get out of the place, me, Krass, Claude, and Roxas are going to go inside. Krass, you and Claude are going to search the west part of the grounds, Roxas you're with me on the east."

"What do you want me to do?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan, your gonna stand guard. You see anybody trying to come in, or go out, you put them down." Jasper said. "We clear on the plan guys?"

"Yes sir!" they all responded in unison, including Roxas.

"Alright." Jasper said. "Remember boys, don't get sloppy, this is the last one for the night. Max are we there yet?" Max put a thumb up. "Okay, good. You guys remember what your supposed to do, right?" they all nodded their heads, or responded with a 'yes sir'. As soon as everyone had got off the ship, Max took off into the air, toward 'Memorial Valley', which held the most important statues. "Ebony, Ivory, get in there." Jasper said.

"Yes, sir!" Ebony and Ivory said in unison. The two then summoned their key blades, and charged onto the grounds.

"Okay, we need to find some place to lay low, until they get back out." Jasper said.

-----

Max flew the Gummi Ship toward the 'Memorial Valley'. He already knew which statue he was going to destroy. It was the statue of Terra, Ven, and Aqua. He had no real problem with Ventus, or Ven, as everyone called him. The problem lied with Terra and Aqua. They had killed an old friend of his, Alistair, when they were raiding the original hideout for the Light Bearers. He positioned his crosshair in the middle of Terra's stone eyes. And pressed a button to make the side cars come out.

He was going to enjoy this.

-----

The ship had been drifting through the world that day. Not much had been done the whole week, and they had only managed to collect two key blades. It had been a boring day, until Jasper came out of his quarters.

"Max, fly us to "The Hideout". Quickly!" Jasper shouted. A young man, wearing a black bandana with a white key on it and a pair of sunglasses, ran up to Jasper.

"Why do we have to go there?" the boy asked.

"Today, Terra, Ven, and Aqua are meeting with Atmos at the hideout. This may be our only chance to get both of them at the same time." Jasper said. Max pressed a few buttons, and then pulled a lever. The Gummi Ship went from slowly drifting through space, to speeding through the sky. It only took them a few minutes to reach the Hideout.

-----

Ebony and Ivory charged out the front gates of the building, with several guards following behind them.

"Okay, it's time." Jasper said, running from his hiding spot. Roxas, Krass, Claude, and Ivan followed close behind. When they reached the gates, Ivan stood right below the middle. "Remember, don't let anybody in, or out, got it?" Ivan saluted him.

"Hey, you there!" somebody shouted. Jasper turned around, and saw three key blade guards, all in golden armor, with key-teeth like objects on the shoulder pads.

"Go! I'll take care of these men." Ivan shouted, summoning his key blade. It was covered in what appeared to be violet crystals. Roxas and Jasper took off to the left, and Krass and Claude took off to the right. When Roxas looked back to get a last glimpse of Ivan, he saw that he had already brought down one of the guards.

When Roxas and Jasper got a safe distance away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"So, Jasper, do you know who we're looking for?" Roxas asked between gasps for air.

"Nah, I don't know her name. All I know about her is, is that she's got a key blade called Paopairi, and that she's got red hair. Roxas chuckled slightly.

"You know how many red heads could be around this place?" Roxas asked, still catching his breath.

"Don't you worry about that kid. I've seen what she looks like." Jasper said. "Come on, we gotta be discreet, so stay to the shadows." he said. Roxas and Jasper quietly made there way around the grounds, seeing several students, but none matching the description of the girl they were looking for.

"Maybe Krass and Claude have already found her." Roxas whispered to the older man.

"Yeah, maybe." Jasper responded. "Let's go back to the gate, maybe they're already waiting for us." The two made their way back toward the gates, stopping halfway back. A group of three people, two boys and a girl, walked past, not noticing them hiding in the shadows. Jasper pointed to the girl, who was wearing all pink. "That's her, Roxas, that's her!" Jasper said excitedly.

Jasper held out his hand, and summoned his key blade. "You ready kid?" Jasper asked.

"_No, I'm fighting alongside a psychopath, about to attack some unarmed kids." Roxas thought to himself. "Yes, I'm ready." he said, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion._

"_A double wielder, are you?" Jasper said. "Excellent." Jasper said. "Okay, ready?" Roxas nodded frantically. Jasper and Roxas charged at the three helpless teenagers, their weapons held high. One of the boys, a silver haired one, turned around to see what was behind him. He was greeted by Jasper's key blade smacking him the face, knocking him to the ground. Jasper jumped at the other boy, the one wearing a beanie. However, the boy had already summoned his key blade, and had managed to block Jasper's attack. Roxas saw the red head summon her key blade, and she was ready to strike Jasper in the back of the head. Roxas acted quickly, and threw Oathkeeper to the side. He went up behind Kairi, and put the shaft of Oblivion in front of her neck, and pulled back. Kairi dropped her key blade, and attempted to pull the shaft off of her neck. Within minutes, Kairi's body went limp, and had lost all color. He removed his key blade, letting her fall to the ground, lifeless. Jasper had knocked out the other boy. He picked up the Paopairi key blade, and handed it to Roxas. Roxas hesitated to take the key blade._

"_You've earned it, kid." Jasper said. Roxas took the key blade in his free hand, and, withing just a few seconds, it disappeared. "You'll get used to taking lives." Jasper said. Meanwhile, the other boy, who was thought to still be knocked out, sprung up from his position, and slashed his key blade across Roxas's chest, ripping a hole in the cloth, revealing cut flesh. Blood was gushing out of the wound, and staining his white jacket. Roxas fell to the ground, clutching the wound._

_Jasper smashed his key blade in the side of the boys head. Rather than killing him, like he had hoped, he had just rendered him unconscious. Jasper looked over to Roxas, who was on the ground, still clutching the wound. Jasper raised him key blade, and pointed it at Roxas._

"_Your gonna be okay kid." a purplish glow surrounded the key blade. "Your gonna be just fine." he said. "Curaga!" he shouted. A purplish beam shot out of the weapon, and hit where Roxas's wound was._

_-----_

"_That's all I saw, Sora." Riku said, wiping a tear away from his eyes. _

"_You can't be telling the truth." Sora said, getting out of his bed. He charged to the door, and opened it, to see the tall figure of Atmos, standing in the doorway._

"_Kid." he said "I'm sorry." he said. Tears began to slide down Sora's cheek. Atmos placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "They're going to close this place down. All the guards were killed last night." Sora began to cry harder. "You and your friend, we're going to keep you at the Castle of Light." Atmos then took his hand off of Sora's shoulder, and walked away._

"_Sora." Riku said. "Will you be okay?" his concerned friend asked. Sora turned around, tears and hatred in his eyes._

"_When I find Roxas, I swear, I'll kill him!" the boy cried, summoning his key blade. He held it high in the air. "When I find you, Roxas, you'll wish you had never been created!" Sora exclaimed._


	6. Dark Roxas

Roxas stood over the bodies of several dead, insect like humanoids. They were green, and had six skinny limbs. His black, long jacket was covered in dark red blood, as was his darkened hair. He held his new, blood soaked key blade, Oblivionkeeper, in his right hand. Rage was filling his blood red eyes.

"Where is he!?" Roxas exclaimed, smacking his key blade down on one of the still living creatures, making blood spray up at him, hitting his face.

"We don't know!" another creature cried out. "Please, leave us alone!" it shouted again. Roxas ran over to the fallen creature, which had two of it's six legs snapped in half. It was missing another limb on it's right side as well. Roxas raised his key blade above his head.

"Tell me!" he shouted. The creature didn't listen to it's orders, it just sobbed loudly. Roxas swung the heavy weapon down, smashing the creatures skull. He walked back to the creature he hit earlier. "One of you knows, damnit!" he shouted. He raised his key blade in the air, ready to finish off his earlier prey. "Tell me, or I kill him!" he shouted. Nothing was heard. Roxas swung the key blade down, but, before the weapon could hit the dying creature, a hand-like body part grabbed the sharp shaft of the weapon.

"Please, stop." the creature said. Roxas stared at the creature. "I know where Jeff is." he said. The creature let go of Roxas's weapon. Roxas dismissed it afterward.

"Where is he, then?" Roxas asked, his voice calmed.

"He's over at the old hangout." the creature replied. "I wouldn't go alone, though." the creature said.

"Thanks." Roxas said. He walked toward the door, stopping to summon his key blade. He pointed the weapon at the creature that gave him the information. Fire shot out of the object. The creature jumped to the side, being only slightly burned by it's embers. The flame hit the wooden wall, setting it ablaze. Roxas ran out the door, and slammed it shut. He jumped backward, and pointed his key blade. "Lock!" he shouted. A dark beam shot out of his blade, and hit the wooden door. A dark glow surrounded the door, and then, a keyhole appeared. The began to move, as if someone was on the other side, trying to knock it over. Roxas felt somebody smack him on the back.

"Nice." Ivory said. "But, did you find where we're supposed to go?" Roxas nodded.

"Said the old hangout." Roxas said. "Either of you gentlemen know where that might be?"

"Yeah, I know." Ebony said. "I came here, like, fifteen years ago with Atmos. It's buried deep in the woods, next to a big oak." Ebony pointed in the direction opposite of the house. "Right through there." he said. "It's underground, and there's a secret door you can lift up." he said.

"Lead the way." Roxas said. The three of them went in the direction Ebony had pointed. The trio searched the woods, and stomped on many pieces of land to see if it was hollow. Eventually, Ebony found something, that told him that was where it was, without having to listen if it was hollow.

"Hey, guys!" Ebony shouted. "I found it!" he shouted with glee. Ivory and Roxas ran to him. He was pointing at some words carved in the tree. "I know I have. There's only one tree that I've carved this into." he said. Roxas looked closely at the words. It read:

** Gummi Ship That Way, **and it pointed to the east

The words confused Roxas.

"Why'd you carve that in there?" Roxas asked.

"It was so I could remember where the Gummi Ship was." Ebony said. He bent over, and pulled up a patch of land, perfectly hidden. The three of them looked down the hole, to see a dark space below. "Me and Ivory'll wait for you." he said. Roxas nodded. Without another word, he jumped into the hole. When he landed, he expected it to be hard wood.

However, it was just dirt. There wasn't even any plant life around. The only light in the room was that shining in from the space above.(What wasn't blocked out by the branches of the trees). He walked forward, until he reached a wall. He placed his ear against it, and heard some people talking. He felt around for a doorknob, or a crack in the wall.

When he finally found a thing crack, he put his fingernails in it, and pulled, until he got part of the hidden door open. Then, he grabbed the side, and pulled it open. Light flooded the dark, empty room. Roxas walked in, and saw only one insect like humanoid, much to his surprise. An even bigger surprise hit Roxas when he noticed the creature was dead, the key blade next to him. Roxas picked it up, and, like Paopairi, the key blade disappeared in his hands. He walked away, back into the previous room.

"Guys, help me up there!" he shouted. Ivory reached his hand down.

"Jump up here, Roxas." Ivory said. There was a slight echo in the room. Roxas jumped up in the air, grabbing Ivory's hand. Ivory pulled him up onto the ground above. Ebony slapped Roxas's back.

"You got some dirt on your back, buddy." Ebony said. "Dirt doesn't look too good mixed with blood." Roxas chuckled at the comment.

"Let's get back to the Gummi ship. We got one more key blade to get." Roxas said, starting in the direction of where the ship was. The words that Ebony had carved on the tree still held true, even after so many years.


	7. Roxas's girlfriend

Roxas sat in one of the chairs on the Gummi Ship cockpit. He was looking at his key blade with a look of pride on his face. He had just finished cleaning it off, and it was shining beautifully, even with the little amount of light in the room.

"Perfect." he said to himself, dismissing his weapon of choice. Jasper walked into the room, and stood next to Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas, we're making a stop at Twilight Town." Jasper said.

"How come?" Roxas asked, looking up at the single eyed man standing over him.

"I have, in a manner of speaking, a friend, that lives there." Jasper said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "If you need something done, I'd do it now." he said. A grin spread across Roxas's face after Jasper said this, a grin rivaling Jasper's.

The Gummi Ship landed next to the gate of The 'Haunted' Mansion. Everyone in the crew left the ship, except for Max. Jasper slapped Roxas on his back.

"I bet this place brings back some memories for y-" Jasper stopped himself, seeing Roxas look at him with a strange look.

"How did you-" Jasper smacked Roxas on the back.

"Don't you have some business to attend to? I'd hurry up and get to it. We're leaving soon." Jasper said. The boy stood for a moment, pondering how Jasper could have known. Roxas set off toward The Sandlot, the whole time thinking. When he finally reached the Sandlot, he saw the three people he wanted to see.

"Seifer!" Roxas shouted, approaching the three figures, each of a different height. The three of them turned around. Roxas spread his arms out. "Remember me?" he questioned. Seifer shook his head.

"Probably don't want to." Seifer said, making Rai and Vivi fake a hysteric laugh.

"Ha, yeah, that's really funny, Seifer." Roxas said, summoning Oblivionkeeper. He pointed the dangerous item at Vivi. "So's this." he said. "Firaga!" he exclaimed. Rather than a ball of flame hitting Vivi, the young boy spontaneously combusted. He ran around, screaming as loud as his vocal cords and lungs would allow him. Rai chased after Vivi, shouting for him to "Try and roll the flames out, y'know?".

"And now, Sefier." Roxas said, dismissing his dangerous weapon. "There's something I've always wanted to do." he said.

"What?" Sefier asked, remaining as calm as a man in his situation could.

"You and me, one on one, no weapons." Roxas said, rolling his sleeves up, to reveal his now semi-muscular arms. A smile formed on Seifer's face.

"No problem." he said, getting in a battle position. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born!" Roxas smiled an evil smile, and then, the two opponents charged at each other. Roxas ducked down as Seifer swung his fist. He resumed his full stance, and then punched Siefer in the cheek with his left hand, followed by another blow with his right hand. Seifer swun another punch, but before it could hit Roxas, the young boy had leaned his torso back.

Roxas thrust his forehead toward Seifer, and it impacted with his nose. A loud crack was heard, followed by Seifer falling backward. The young boys hands were covering his nose.

"That can't be it." Roxas said. Seifer just stayed in his laying position. "Where's Fuu?" Roxas questioned.

"Why?"

"Just tell me." Roxas said. Seifer didn't say nothing. "Tell me!" he shouted.

"Okay! She's in Tram Common." he said, his voice muffled by his hands. Roxas ran toward Tram Common. When he reached the area, he saw her standing next to the Candy Shop. He went up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, changing her usual, depressed looking face, into a confused face.

"Roxas?" she asked, in a confused tone.

"Yeah." He spread his arms out. "Whaddya think? Am I 'more your type' now?" he asked. "Anyways, I'm hanging out with this group of guys I know. You don't know them, though. But anyways, you wanna come? We're going to this great place, that I know you would love." he said. Fuu looked at him with the same confused look. "You wanna come?" he asked. She thought for a moment. After a few moments of silence, except for the tram coming by a couple of times, Fuu nodded her head. "Okay, come on." he said, grabbing her hand.

She jerked her hand away, giving him a funny look.

"Sorry." he said. "Anyway, let's go. For all I know, they might have already taken off." he led her to the Old Mansion, to the Gummi Ship.

"Hey, Jasper, this is a friend of mine, you mind if she comes along?" Roxas asked. Jasper looked at her, and suddenly gasped, seeing someone else in her place.

"Sure." he said, with the same blank stare.

"Any luck in finding you friend?" Roxas asked, snapping Jasper back into reality.

"Nope." he said. "He ain't here no more. Anyway, we're going to go get the last key blade we need." he said.

"For the day?" Roxas asked.

"No, the last, period." Jasper said. "And you, are going to love what the last key blade is." Jasper said.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"_The Kingdom Key."_


	8. The past

Long before this current tale, in a world that was no more than a desert wasteland, inhabited by those unlucky enough to have been born in this near waterless place. Though, they were not the only inhabitants of this barren world. More abundant in this land, were the vermin men, who were like men, but had fur covering their body, reddish fur being the most common among them.

Hellish beasts were chasing after a man, and several of his comrades. Nobody in the mob dared stop, for the beasts behind them would mangle them within seconds. The four legged monsters had a body similar to that of a gorilla, which was covered in green fur. The monsters had several rows of jagged teeth, and sharp claws on each of it's hairy paws. Atop it's head, it wore curved horns, like a proud elk.

One of the beasts reached one sharp claw forward, and dug it into the back of one of the members of the crowd lagging behind. The man was pulled back into the crowd of beasts, and as soon as the man was close enough, the beast sang it's sharp teeth into the man's skull, cutting through the hard skulls like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"Don't stop running!" a man at the head of the crowd shouted. "They can't trail us forever!" he cried, trying to give hope to the others in the crowd. The man was different from the others in the crowd. Over the right side of his face, was a shattered piece of helmet. Blood was trailing down from where it was. The man next to him picked up a rock from the ground as he was running.

"I'm sick of running from these beasts." he said, turning around. He threw the rock at one of the beats charging at him. It smashed into it's head, amazingly killing it with only one blow. One of the other beasts tackled the young man to the ground.

"Axen!" the man with the helmet cried, running back to the brave-or very stupid-young man. The man reached into his scabbard, hanging off the side of his belt, and pulled out his sharp blade. He stuck the blade down into the beasts back, impaling it through the chest. Thankfully, the other beasts ignored it's member, and had advanced after the crowd, leaving the beast to it's attempt at prey.

"Thanks, man. I thought I was done for." Axen said, as the other man pulled the heavy body off of him.

"Don't get brave again." the man said, putting his weapon back into it's holder. He and Axen ran in the direction the crowd took off in. However, when they reached their destination, they found that the crowd, or atleast a majority of them, had fallen back, and were devoured by the beasts, who were gnawing on their bloody bones, and eating the remainder of their flesh.

A mix of tears and hatred were burning in Axen's eyes. He rushed toward the monsters.

"Axen, wait!" the man shouted. Before Axen could reach the feasting beasts, another monster appeared, out of a hole in the ground. This beast was twice the size of the other monsters, and was covered in bones. It's horns put the other beasts to shame. It picked up one of the beasts, and sank it's teeth in the beasts shoulder. It pulled it's head up, ripping the beasts flesh off, and raining blood down on Axen and the other beasts bellow. The beasts jumped at the monster, attempting to kill it.

"Axen, we need to get out of here." the man said, running up to the boy, paralyzed with fear. The man grabbed his hand, and drug him away from the sight.

-----

"Help!" a boy cried, as one of the vermin threw him to the ground. There were four of the heavily armored beasts standing above them, all bearing sharp blades, held high above their heads. The boy closed his eye, waiting for his death. The beasts all brought down their swords. The boy opened his eyes, and saw the blades hovering above him. Time, had come to a stop.

"The key blade." a young female voice shouted. "Use the key blade, Orton." the voice shouted. It was then, that in Orton's hands, a large key-like object appeared. It was black, with blue outlining it. The holder was in the shape of a skull, and had two holes where the eyes would be, which Orton's fingers fit in perfectly.

Time resumed, and the four vermin's blades came down, only to be blocked by Orton holding his key blade before them. He thrusted his key blade forward, causing the Vermin's swords to go swing up in the air. The boy took the advantage given to him, and got up from his lying position. He struck one of the vermin directly in the face, knocking it back.

The vermin swung their blades at him, but, before they could hit, the boy jumped in the air, causing the metal blades to hit one another, making several loud 'clings'. Orton landed behind one of the three vermin. When it turned to face him, Orton kicked it in the chest, causing it to stumble backward and knock back another vermin.

The remaining vermin swung his blade, cutting through the boys shirt, and partially cutting his skin. The vermin then knocked the young boy back, causing him to fall to the ground. The boy was back on the ground, a vermin standing above him. He thought he was going to survive, he was so close. But, before the vermin could attack him, several, skinny white beasts appeared. They all spiraled toward the vermin, who raised his sword in defense. The boy got up, and ran away from the vermin fighting the beasts.

The other two vermin got up, and ran to aid their comrade. The beasts disappeared in a white puff of smoke, leaving behind the three vermin. The three vermin then started toward the boy. The boy charged toward them, and struck one of the vermin in the head, killing it.

The vermin fell back, and the two remaining vermin, swung their blades at Orton. Before their blades could hit him, he jumped backwards, causing their blades to swing past one another. One of the blades struck one vermin in the chest plate, while the other vermin's blade struck the vermin in the neck. The remaining vermin removed his sword, and got out a white cloth.

He sat down, and began to clean the blood off of his blade. "Very good." the vermin, a red fox, said. Orton looked at him with a confused look. "I mean, on how a boy of your age killed my men." he said. The vermin then stuff the cloth down his armor, and placed his sword in his scabbard, on his back.

"Aren't you going to finish fighting me?" Orton asked. The fox shook his head.

"No, I may be a fox, but I'm not foolish." The fox said, laughing. "Well, I'll see you later." the fox said, before walking off, opposite Orton's direction.

"Wait!" Orton exclaimed. The fox turned around, to see Orton holding out his key blade. "Do you know what this is?" Orton asked. The fox walked over to Orton, and took the key blade in his hands. The weapon disappeared in the fox's hands, and then reappeared in Orton's.

"Sorry," the fox said. "I can't tell you what it is." he added on, in a disappointed tone. Just then, two people ran past the duo, one of which, was wearing part of a shattered helmet. The vermin looked in the direction the two came from, and saw a large beast approaching.

"Could it be?" the fox wondered aloud.

"What is it?" Orton questioned.

"It's, it's part of the prophecy." he said.

"What prophecy?" the fox grabbed Orton's wrist.

"There's no time to explain right now!" he said. In the distance, the fox saw a cave. But, the cave was being blocked out, by a boulder moving. The fox quickened his pace, and, when close enough, jumped. He made it through the small space given. Orton then ran after the fox, and jumped through the space as well, it closing up afterward.

-----

Later on, there was a boy, running from the same beast the man and Orton were running from. He fell over, and looked back, to see the best right behind him. The best brought it's hoof down toward the boy, stopping inches away from his face. The boy looked around, to see that time had stopped.

He got from under the hoof, and looked around the area. Then, in his left hand, a large, pearl white key appeared. He observed the item for a few seconds, and then, time resumed. He pointed the weapon at the beast.

"Um…." the boy tried to think of something. "Die?" he said. Just after that, a white beam shout out of the blade, and pierced through the beasts chest. The beast screamed in pain, holding it's hands over it's chest. And then, the boy lost control. He began to run toward the beast.

_"What am I doing!?"_ the boy thought. He then jumped in the air, high above the beast. He held the blade forward, and fell down toward the beast, his blade pointed at the beast. The point of the blade sank into the beast's forehead. The beast stood still. _"Did I do it?"_ he wondered. The beast began to fall backward. The boy put his feet against the head of the creature, and pulled up on the key blade. It popped out, and he landed on the things chest.

In the distance, he saw a small person, with extremely large ears, running toward him. The person stopped next to him, and was breathing hard.

"Something the matter?" the kid asked. The small person looked up at him.

"No, not at all." the small, mouse-like man said.


	9. The Massacre

The boy reached his hand out to the man.

"Hi." he said. "My names Benjamin." the boy said. The man reached his gloved hand out, and grasped Ben's.

"Hello, Benjamin. I'm Mickey Mouse." the man said. "Pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Hey, Mickey, do you know what that thing was?" the boy asked. Mickey nodded this head.

"Yes, it was a creature of the prophecy." Mickey said, in a serious tone. Mickey then noticed the blade Ben was holding in his hand. He pointed at it, but before he could say anything, Ben fell to his knees. He dropped the key blade, and put his hands to his head, and began to scream in pain.

"Ben!" Mickey shouted. "Ben, are you-" Mickey was cut off by Ben looking up at Mickey. His eyes were completely black, and all color drained from his once tanned face.

"I'm not Ben!" he shouted, his child-like voice now a deep, distorted voice. He picked up his key blade, which changed from pearl white to tar black. The possessed boy ran at Mickey, and swung his blade. But, the mouse was quick. He jumped backward, summoning his own weapon. The two charged at each other.

-----

Zero was standing guard in the KCP room. The KCP, which stood for** K**ingdom **C**ontrol **P**rogram, was basically a fail-safe for Kingdom Hearts. Without Kingdom Hearts, the key blades would be made worthless. If Kingdom Hearts was ever taken over, or disappeared, then the KCP would take over, and give the key blades back some power.

A loud ring was heard coming from Zero's pouch. The man reached into the pocket, and pulled out his communications device.

"Hello?" Zero answered.

"Zero, Vent's got loose!" the voice exclaimed. "Get out of there, now!" Zero dropped the device to the ground, and began to sweat.

"Are you alright, sir?" one of the key blade guards asked.

"I'm fine." Zero said. "I just have to go somewhere. Can you keep watch over this place while I'm gone?" Zero asked. The guard saluted.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"Good." Zero said. He turned to one other guard. "You, come with me." he said. The guard saluted him. Zero then ran down the narrow path leading to the doorway, followed by the guard, both careful not to fall into the dark depths below. Most of the KCP room did not have floor, except for the path from the door to the KCP's platform.

Hours passed, before finally, the door was busted down, by something flying into it. It was the body, of a key blade guard, the one who was guarding the door. The guards neck, had been snapped Through the now empty doorway, stepped a man in a white cloak, with a hood concealing his face. In his right hand, he held a long, skinny, curved sword.

The man that Zero put in charge pointed at two people. "You two, stop him!" he shouted. The two guards summoned their key blades, and then ran down the narrow path, side by side. The man in the cloak stabbed his sword down into the ground, and waited for the two men to get closed enough to him. When they reached him, he grabbed them by their necks, and threw them into the darkness below.

The man in charge pointed at four more guards, and then pointed to the man in the cloak. The four men went down the path, two in front, two in the back. He grabbed one of them by their shoulder pads, and threw them off the path. Before the other one could react, he put his hands around their neck, and a loud 'snap' was heard.

The man then uprooted his sword from the ground, and swung his sword over the knees of the two in the back. Both or the men lost their balance, and fell off the path. There were no guards remaining, except for him. The man in charge back up against the KCP.

"What do you want?" he asked. The man in the cloak was standing before him, holding his sword. He pierced his sword through the man's armor, and through the KCP as well. The man in the cloak put his lips next to the man's ear.

"Revenge." he said, before pulling the sword out. The man turned around, and went out of the room, taking his sword with him. When he left the room, he went down the north hall. About halfway down the hall, he heard loud, heavy footsteps, with every step, the ground seemed to shake. At the end of the hall, around the corner, a muscular green figure appeared. The thing had horns on each side of it's head, both pointing down. The only piece of clothing it had on, was a brown rag, draped over his body. Around his wrists and ankles, were cuffs, with chains hanging off of them. When the creature saw the cloaked man with his glowing, yellow eyes, it roared loudly.

"Ah, Vent." the man said. "I see they haven't lifted your punishment for snapping your key blade." the monster roared again, this one being an attempt at speech.

"**I may have snapped my key blade, but atleast I didn't leave us, like you did!" **the creature, known as Vent, said, in a language the man understood.

"Ha!" the exclaimed. "You know you were close to leaving. The gang was close to falling into another civil war."

"**I realize that, but I would have stayed loyal to them until the end." **Vent retorted.

"Vent, I like you. You and me used to be best of friends. Get out of my way, so I can get back to business." the man said, pointing his shining blade at the creature.

"**I'm not moving, Dax." **Vent said.

"So be it." the man said. Dax charged at Vent, his sword held high. Vent swung the chain hanging from his right cuff. The chain wrapped around the blade. Before Vent could do as he planned-take the sword away-Dax pulled the skinny blade out of the chain, and charged toward Vent's legs. He swung his sword, cutting open the creatures leg.

Blood spat from the wound in Vent's leg. Vent picked up the small man, with one of his large hands, and threw him across the room, like a ball. Dax hit the ground with a loud thud, his sword landing next to him. He raised up from his fallen position, and picked up his weapon.

"**If your going to fight me, at least make it hard." **

"If you insist." Dax said, before charging at the monster. He leapt into the air, and stuck his sword into the creature's right horn. He plunged the sword deeper, and then cut his sword to the left, and then to the right, making the horn fall, leaving a stump of a horn. Blood gushed out of a small hole in the middle of the horn. The creature screamed in pain. The creature, distracted by it's agony, did not notice Dax run to the end of the hall, and go through the doorway.

-----

The aged mouse and the young boys key blades locked together. Mickey took his key blade away from Ben's, jumping away when Ben attempted to strike him. The small mouse jumped over the possessed boy, and struck him on the back as he came down. Ben turned around quickly, and smacked his key blade across Mickey's face, making four red lines appear on his face.

Mickey then jumped into the air, and slammed his key blade into Ben's face as he came down, knocking him out. The color had come back into Ben's face, but, the key blade remained in it's same form. But then, a chain came from the back of the key blade, and at the other end of the long chain, an exact replica appeared, this one being a pearl white, rather than a coal black.

-----

The dark Gummi Ship landed behind the Castle of Light. Jasper was sitting at the head of the meeting table, in his quarters, the other ones, excluding Max, all surrounding him. Two other people were sitting at the table. It was when they stopped at Destiny Islands. Roxas had always wanted to visit Destiny Islands, Sora had told him it was a beautiful place. But, unfortunately, Roxas was asleep when they stopped there.

"Okay," Jasper started. "This plan is really simple. Roxas, Max, I'm going to need you guys to stay here and guard the ship, make sure nobody comes in." Jasper pointed to Fuu. "Also, Roxas, please, make sure she stays safe, we don't need any blood of the innocent on our hands, today."

"_Too late for you." _Roxas thought. Jasper looked at him, as if he heard what he said. He then looked back to where he was looking at everyone around the table.

"Anyway, when we get in, Ivan is going to go to the KCP room. When you get there, I want you to take over the KCP. Jason, Graves, you two go to the prison cell, and look for Anthony. The rest of you are coming with me." Jasper said. "You guys that are coming with me, we're going to Atmos's old meeting room." Jasper said. "We all clear?" he asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Let's go, then." he said, getting up out of his chair. Everyone else got up along with him, and followed them out of his quarters.

Roxas sat down in one of the chairs, summoning his key blade as he sat down. He then began polishing the weapon.

"Good luck." Roxas said. No response came from any of them. Before long, Roxas nodded off in the chair.

-----

Later, when Roxas awoke, he felt the Gummi ship flying quickly. The only ones in the ship were Max, and Fuu. Roxas got up from his chair, and walked over to Max.

"What happened? Where is everybody?" Roxas questioned. Max didn't respond, he was too busy flying the ship.

"Don't worry, kid." a familiar voice said. "I'm alright." Roxas turned around, to see Jasper walk out of his quarters.

-----

"_Why did Vent have to get loose on the day Ben finally comes back?" _Zero thought to himself. He and Ben were good friends, and it had been a long time since Zero had seen him. _"Oh well. I shouldn't worry, so long as I stay on the floor without him."_

"Zero!" a voice shouted. Zero turned around to see a figure, wearing a white cloak. The figure was holding a long sword in it's right hand.

"Yes?" he responded. The figure began to approach him. "Do I know you?" Zero asked, backing up slightly.

"Yeah, you do." the figure responded. "It's me, Dax." the figure responded.

"Oh. Hi. What do you want?" Zero asked.

"I'm here to ask something." Dax said. "Why is my son, my only son, dead?" he asked, his voice rising.

"These things happen." Zero said. "There was another emergency. One of the statues blew up, and-"

"You put a statue over the life of my son!" Dax exclaimed.

"I had to go, Dax." Zero said, a serious tone in his voice. "People could have been hurt by the falling debris."

"Yeah? Well, my son _was _hurt!" he exclaimed. "I'm not mad that he died. I'm mad that he died, and you could have prevented it!" he shouted.

"Dax, I thought that someone would have went and helped him!" Zero retorted.

"Well, since you thought people were going to get him…." Dax rushed to Zero. Before the warrior could do anything, Dax stuck his sword through the right part of Zero's neck, the sword piercing through the left part of Zero's head. "Maybe they'll come to get you." he said, removing the sword. Zero still stood, blood running down his neck.

"_No," _he thought, a tear coming to his eye. _"I was going to see my friend again." _he thought, finally falling back, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Dax walked past his dying body. "Bastard." Dax choked out, before closing his eyes for the last time.

Dax walked around the corner, running into a man in a black coat, similar to one a Eskimo may wear. The man saw his yellow eyes, and realized at once who it was.

"No way!" the large man shouted. "We killed you, I saw your body!" he cried. Before the terrified man could summon his key blade, Dax stabbed his sword through his chest, piercing his heart. He pulled the blade out, letting the man fall to the floor, with a loud thud.

"Ivan, you thought you killed me." Dax said. "There were other people in that building when you blew it up." he added, before walking away.

-----

A man was bolted to the brick wall in the prison cell. He was looking down, blood dripping from his mouth. Sora stood before him.

"Where are they?" Sora asked. The man looked up at him, a look of fear in his eyes.

"I don't know." he said, his voice choking up. Sora smacked him across the face.

"Tell me where they are!" he exclaimed. "We might let you go if you do!" Atmos, along with Scratch, walked into the room.

"He doesn't know Sora." Atmos said. Sora looked at them with a confused look on his face. "A couple years back, Jasper and his boys dropped him off at Twilight Town."

"So, he really doesn't know where Jasper is?" Sora asked. Atmos shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." he said.

"Atmos!" a voice from one of Atmos's pockets shouted. He reached into the pocket, and pulled out his communication device."Yes?" he responded.

"Atmos, some people are trying to break into the meeting room, come quick!" the voice said frantically. Atmos placed the device back in his pocket.

"Sora, Scratch, you two stay here and watch over our friend." Atmos said. "I'll be back in a little bit." he added, before running out the door. Scratch sighed when Atmos left.

"What's the matter with you?" Sora asked. Scratch shook his head.

"It's a shame, really." he said. "This whole Dark and Light Bearers thing. It's like a civil war." he added, looking at Anthony, who had become unconscious.

"How's that?"

"You see, before Jasper was evil, he was a student of Atmos's. This was before me and Rick had become his bodyguards." Scratch looked to the floor. "Back then, there were more Light Bearers than Dark Bearers."

"What happened?" Sora asked. Scratch chuckled.

"When Organization XIII first appeared, it only had six members. But, shortly after it formed, one of the Light Bearers went missing. His name was Sai. Nobody knew it then, but he was taken in by the Organization, after being severely injured from an attack."

"That was only the first even that happened to mess up the Light Bearers. The next thing to happen, made it worse for everyone. Somewhere else, The Beast of The Prophecy had been killed."

"Prophecy?" Sora asked.

"The Prophecy, you don't know, do you?" he asked. Sora shook his head. "You'll have to ask Atmos, then, he knows more than I do." Scratch said. "Anyways, The Beast had been killed. But, not really. You see, when the beast dies, he is reincarnated into another beast. This beast, has come to be known as Claw. But, everyone thinks it has died, since it has been such a long time since an attack has been reported."

"Anyways, after this little event, the leader of the Light Bearers turned to the Dark Bearers, making Atmos the leader." just then, two men charged into the Prison room. One of them had a brown hood concealing his head, while the other one had a black mask on.

The two menacing looking men summoned their weapons. Scratch quickly pulled on the small dagger around his neck, snapping the string around his neck. Sora held his hand out, summoning the Kingdom Key.

"Quick!" one of the intruders shouted. Sora, nor Scratch, could tell which one had said it, though, it was most likely the man with the mask, as the voice sounded muffled. "Kill the traitor!" the man with the hood raised his scythe-like key blade in the air, and leapt toward the weakened man hanging on the wall. Before Sora or Scratch could block the man's attack, the silver blade of the weapon pierced through Anthony's chest.

"No!" Scratch cried. He jumped at the hooded man with his small dagger. The blade pierced through the man's chest, making him let out a cry of pain. His body turned limp, and his back slammed into the floor, Scratch still on top of him. The masked man ran over to his dead accomplice, and slammed the toe of his footwear into Scratch's face.

Sora dashed at the masked man, and leapt into the air, his key blade held high. He brought it down, but, unfortunately for him, the man brought his machete like weapon before his face, blocking the attack. He thrust his weapon forward, sending Sora flying back in the air.

The masked man jumped in the air, facing Sora. He swung his blade at him, Sora blocking with his weapon. Sora responded by swinging his blade, before the man could attempt to attack him. The man swung his blade quickly, the two weapons impacting into each other, causing a loud 'clang' to be heard. The man kicked Sora hard in the stomach, causing him to fall toward the ground.

His back slammed into the ground. Sora grunted in pain, and struggled to his feet. As soon as he did, the man landed in front of him. The two began to battle intensely, blocking each other's attacks and attacking at the same time.

Sora swung his weapon at the assailant. He jumped back before the weapon could hit him. As soon as the blade had swung past his previous position, he jumped forward, swinging the weapon. A large rip appeared on the clothes covering Sora's torso. The man took his chance, and slammed his fist into Sora's face, knocking him to the ground.

His opponent raised his key blade above his head, ready to bring it down on the beaten boy. But then, a noise was heard, the noise of a steel weapon sinking into the flesh of it's victim. The key blade disappeared in the man's hands, and he fell forward, Sora rolling to the left. He looked over, to see Scratch, cleaning his bloody weapon with a red stained handkerchief. Scratch stopped cleaning the weapon, and looked over to Sora.

"You owe me." he said, a wide smile on his face. Sora smiled in response, and raised up off of the ground. The door to the prison room opened, and four men walked in.

"We're not out of the jungle yet." Sora said. Two of the men were wearing identical dark armor, and the other two wearing near identical clothing, the only difference lying on their shirts. One of them had a white key pointing north, the other south.

"Whoa!" one of the boys in armor shouted. "Ebony, this guy killed both of 'em!" the other one shouted, shaking the other armored man. The man slapped his hand.

"I know that, Ivory." he said. "Krass, Claude, you two handle the guy with the knife, me and Ivory'll take care of this guy!" he shouted. He held his hand out, summoning his key blade. The others did the same.

Sora and Scratch ran toward the four men. Sora jumped between the two armored men.

"Magnera!" he cried. He then jumped into the air, and the two men slammed together. Sora came down, the teeth of his weapon going down toward the one known as Ivory. The tip of his plain weapon slammed into the man's forehead, killing him instantly.

"No!" the other man exclaimed, raising to his feet. As the man raised, Sora slammed his weapon into his temple, killing him instantly. Sora looked over to Scratch, to see how he was doing. He saw Scratch standing over two dead bodies, both with their throats slit. Scratch pulled a string out of his pocket, and wrapped it around the handle. He then tied a knot in the back, and hung it around his neck.

"Let's go to the Meeting Room, to see if Atmos is okay." he said. Sora just nodded silently, and both of them ran toward the meeting room. When they ran into the room, they saw Rick, knocked out on the table. Handkey was laying up against the wall, clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain. Riku was laying on the ground, out cold. Atmos and Jasper were battling each other fiercely. Atmos looked at the two newly entered boys.

"Sora!" he cried. Jasper took advantage of the distraction, and slammed his blade on the top of Atmos's head, causing him to fall back. Sora ran toward Riku, not noticing Jasper run past him.

"You, moron!" Scratch cried, as Jasper ran out the door. Scratch ran after him. When Sora reached his friend, he was shocked to find that he was not breathing. It was then that he noticed a large red spot on the left part of Riku's chest.

"No." Sora said, quietly. "No!" he exclaimed, as he began to cry.

-----

"Killed that kid." Jasper said, completing his story. "Knocked the chaser out, and then I got out to the ship as fast as I could. They prolly got Ivan too." he said. Roxas sat in the chair, dumbfounded by the story.

"Why did you need to get the KCP?" Roxas asked, curious.

"Well, Roxy my boy." he said. "I needed a distraction. But them making a funeral for the kid is good enough." Jasper got up from his seat he had taken, and walked over to his busy pilot.

"Yo, Max." he said. Max raised his head, still focusing on the controls. "Take us to Destiny Islands. I need a favor from the boss." Max nodded his head, and pressed a certain button. The ship went faster.

Roxas had always wanted to go to Destiny Islands. Sora had told him it was the closest to paradise he had ever been. When the Gummi Ship landed, Roxas was the last out. What he saw, shocked him. The Island was far from paradise. Hell, would have been a better description.


	10. The Boss

The sky above this world was littered with black clouds of smoke, rising from the trees that had been set aflame. Bodies were floating in the water, cloudy red water surrounding each of them. Some of the bodies had washed up onto the shore. Several vermin like creatures were attacking some of the islanders. One of the islanders, a young boy, around the age of fifteen, was holding onto a red piece of wood. He was hitting one of the Vermin creatures in the head with the object. The creature appeared to be dead, but, it quickly jumped up from it's laying position, and cut the Islanders head off.

"Sora said this place was a paradise." Roxas said, looking around the island. "I think it looks more like….. A hell hole."

"Well, it was, Roxas." Jasper said, sitting down on a large rock. "Sit down, Roxas, and papa Jasper will tell you a story." Jasper said, in a humorous tone. Roxas chuckled, and sat down next to his leader.

"A few weeks ago, our boss, Oran," Jasper stopped for a moment. "You haven't met Oran, have you?" Roxas shook his head. "He's our boss. Mean son of a bitch, but he can be a good guy. If your obedient."

"Anyways, a few weeks ago, Oran hears from our Psychic, Orton, that he knows where The Future Wielder is."

"Wait, what's a future wielder?" Roxas asked, curiously. Jasper cleared his throat.

"I can see this is going to take awhile." Jasper said. Roxas knew how to fight with a key blade, but was completely ignorant when it came to the history of the key blade.

"The Future Wielder, is this person that supposedly came from the future, and helped destroy one of the monsters of The Prophecy. The only thing they knew about him, besides the fact he came from the future, was that he had a key blade called "Kingdom Key"."

"_Sora." _Roxas thought.

"Anyways, Orton senses something, and, after having a vision, he told us where to go. Unfortunately, after about halfway to the first location, he collapses, and starts having another vision. Then he tells us that the future wielder is some other place. So, Oran tells us to split up, one of us going to Destiny Islands, the other going to Twilight Town. Oran lands here in Destiny Island, and we land in Twilight Town."

"Well, here, Oran doesn't find anything, so, in a fit of rage, he starts killing people, soon, his followers join in. But then, I call him, and tell him I found something. You."

"He tells me that it isn't good enough, since your key blade wasn't the Kingdom Key. So, instead of picking up and leaving, he decides to set up operation here. Needless to say, it turns into a hell hole." Jasper said, concluding his story.

"So, where is out boss?" Roxas asked. Jasper shrugged.

"Not sure. He's either on the island over there, where everyone lives, or this one." he said. "You check around this area, try and find him. I'll check the other island." Jasper said, before getting off of the rock. He then ran toward the large, blood colored body of water, and jumped where the ocean met the sand. He went eight feet across the body of water, before diving deep into it, producing a large splashing noise.

Roxas turned around, and started toward a large wooden shack. However, halfway to the large building, he fell downwards, into a large hole. He grabbed the edge of the hole before he fell all the way down. He looked down, seeing a floor. He let go of the edge, and fell down the hole, his long jacket making a flapping noise.

When he landed, he landed on his feet. However, just seconds afterwards, he fell backwards, ruining his near perfect landing. When he got up, he saw two figures. One of the figures was one of the vermin creatures, however, instead of plain charcoal armor, this one was covered in silver/blue armor, the only part of his body not covered being his face, covered in red fur, except for his chin, which had a white, soul patch like thing of fur.

The other figure was a male, who had blood red hair, and a blue vest over his bare chest. Instead of pants, he wore chain mail like armor.

The two figures immediately noticed the presence of the boy. Both of them rushed toward him, the vermin wrapping his hands around the boys throat. The other figure summoned a key blade. The weapon had a large red shaft, and had teeth all around the very end of it.

"Who the hell are you!?" the fox-like vermin questioned.

"Hey, I'm on your side!" Roxas cried.

"Oh, bullshit!" the red haired man exclaimed. "Oran doesn't have any new recruits, besides the batch we got the other day. And I don't remember seeing your face there." The man raised his weapon above his head, ready to swing it down on Roxas's head. However, before he could bring it down, Roxas broke away from the vermin's grip, and jumped backwards, summoning the Oblivionkeeper. The vermin smiled, reaching behind his neck.

"Looks like we got a fighter, Axen." from behind his neck, he pulled out a long silver blade. The two charged at Roxas, both gripping their weapons tightly. The first to reach him was the man named Axen, who swung his key blade at Roxas's side. Roxas blocked the attack, holding his key blade with one hand. When the vermin reached Roxas he swung his blade at him, but, before it could cut into the young boy, he jumped backward, unlocking his weapon from the lock with Axen's weapon. Axen leapt at him once more. Roxas managed to lock his key blade with Axen's. He then swung around, and struck Axen in the back.

The vermin swung his blade at Roxas, who blocked the attack, and countered with a blow from his key blade. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and quickly realized that Axen had struck him. He swung around, and saw the man's weapon coming down on him. Before it could hit him, he held his Key blade up, and caught the blade's shaft with the teeth of his weapon. He pulled the weapon from Axen's hand, and swung around, striking the vermin across the face with his allies weapon.

Just then, Jasper, covered in water, fell out of the hole above them. Following him was Max, and then two other men. One of the men, who had gray hairs covering his scalp, had on a long white cape, which wrapped around his body like a blanket.

The other man, had on a heavy suit of blood red armor. On the side of his face, was a piece of a helmet, bolted in. The vermin and Axen both ran toward the man, and knelt down before him.

"Rise." the man said, his voice deep like that of an aged man. The two rose to their feet. "What is going on here?" he questioned.

"Sir." the man with the cape said, before either of the others could start. "Fox and Axen obviously thought of this boy as an enemy, since he wasn't among the new recruits present last week. However, neither of them had been informed of Jasper having an apprentice." the man said. The man looked at Axen. "Correct?" the man asked. Axen nodded his head.

"Yeah, Orton, your right." Axen then lowered his head, and mumbled something under his breath. _"Show off." _the man in the heavy armor turned to Jasper.

"Jasper," he started. "Axen has just surrendered his vote. So, you may."

"Hey, wait a minute." Axen chimed in. "What are we voting on."

"I have requested some more men." Jasper said.

"What's wrong with the ones you-"

"There all dead." Jasper said. Everyone in the room, except for Max, Roxas and Jasper, was shocked to hear this news. "Damn kid killed 'em." Jasper said. The man turned to Orton.

"Orton, do you think Jasper should have more men?" Orton nodded.

"Yes. I doubt a man will last long with only one fighter, and a pilot with him."

"Then it is unanimous. Jasper, you will receive some more men for your team." the man said. He then walked toward a door on the other end of the room, Orton, Axen, and Fox following after him. Roxas turned to Jasper.

"Who were they?"

"Well, Oran, the man in the armor, is the leader of the Dark Bearers, and Axen is one of the founding members. Orton is his psychic, and Fox is the leader of the Vermin, who serve as the Dark Bearers henchmen." Jasper said, before walking after them. "C'mon, guys." Jasper said.

Later, after walking through a long tunnel, the group finally reach an area that had a latter leading up. All of them took their turn to go up the ladder, Roxas being last. When Roxas reached the top, he found that they were now in a city like environment.

"Now, Jasper." Oran started. "Unfortunately, we're running low on recruits, so, you'll only be able to get one recruit for now."

"I'll take anything you can give me." Jasper said. Oran then lead the group to a large, dark castle like building. Oran, Axen, Fox, and Orton walked in. A few minutes later, they walked out with a man, a man that look strangely familiar to Roxas. When Roxas finally figured out who it was, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Axel!"


	11. The war starts now

"Sorry, kid." the golden haired man said. "The names Ael."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxas said. "You look a lot like someone I knew." the man shrugged.

"Sorry, kid." He repeated. "I'm not him." Ael said.

Later, Jasper lead them back to the Gummi Ship, where they found Fuu waiting. When they flew into the sky, Roxas noticed several other ships taking off.

"Hey, Jasper, why are those other ships taking off, too?" Roxas asked. Jasper laughed.

"It's war, kid." Jasper said. "After I told Oran about Atmos's new apprentice, he figured, if they got a kid that strong, then they all have to die." Jasper said. "We're going to make sure no key blade wielder, Light or not, is going to be left alive. The only exceptions are us." Several moments later, Roxas heard shots being fired. He looked out one of the windows, and saw several Gummi Ships shooting at each other.

"Max." Jasper said. "Fly us over Keyblade City, don't even bother to stop. We'll jump out." Jasper said. "Also, make sure that girl gets out of here." Jasper said. Max nodded his head, and did a nose dive toward Keyblade City. Just before crashing into the ground, he pulled up, making the ship fly only inches above the ground. Jasper opened one of the doors, and jumped out, followed by Ael and Roxas. Roxas stood up, and saw several people fighting on the streets. Jasper and Ael ran up to him. "Hey, kid." Jasper said, smacking him on the back. He pointed to a man that had heavy looking armor on. "You see Barney over there? Follow him. He's leading an attack on the castle."

-----

A loud alarm was heard ringing throughout the castle.

"What's going on?" Sora asked Atmos.

"Someone's broken in!" the man exclaimed. He ran to one of the nearby windows, and saw several people below battling it out. Atmos ran toward a wall, and smashed a hole in it. He pulled out a small, object, a single button on it. He pressed the button, and then put the object back in the wall. The door to the room burst open, revealing Roxas and another man.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. He summoned his weapon, and charged toward Roxas.

-----

Meanwhile, The Lingering Sentiment heard a strange noise.

"It's time." he said to himself. He ran toward the open portal leading to Disney Castle.

-----

Roxas fell to the ground, unconscious. The man picked up the boy, and ran out of the room. Sora was breathing hard, hatred burning in his eyes.

"You alright, kid?" Atmos asked. Sora nodded.

"I'm fine." Sora said. "I'd feel better if I had killed him, though." Sora said. Atmos noticed a large hole in the back of Sora's clothing, revealing a bloody scar.

"Hey, kid, we should go get you bandaged up, you've got a huge scar on your back."

"Really?" Sora asked, trying to look back to see the scar. "I didn't notice it." he said. Atmos and Sora walked toward the doors. When they opened them, Sora noticed a large glowing ball flying toward Atmos. Sora jumped in front of the aged man. The blast impacted with Sora's stomach. Sora screamed in pain as he hit the floor, a large blood wound in the area the blast had hit.

Atmos looked to where the ball had come from, and noticed the man who fired it. It was the man who was just in the room with them. He fired another blast.

"Reflega!" Atmos shouted. A large barrier formed around him. When the ball hit it, it came flying back, and hit the man in the head. Atmos didn't bother to see if the blast had killed the man, he knew it probably had. Which is why he was so worried for Sora. "Your gonna be okay, kid." Atmos said, tears forming in his eyes. Atmos took out his communications device, and frantically told Scratch to go get the medics.

He didn't wait for the response. Instead he unwrapped the bandage around the stump that used to be his arm, and wrapped it around Sora's torso, telling Sora over and over "It's going to be okay."

-----

Sora laid in the infirmary, his torso covered in multiple layers of blood stained bandages. He was out cold, probably due to blood loss. Scratch and Atmos(Who had a new bandage around his arm) were sitting side by side, both looking at Sora with a worried look.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Scratch asked. Atmos shrugged.

"The medics have done all they can." Atmos said, not taking his eyes off of the injured boy. "They tried using Curaga on him, but, it wasn't strong enough." Atmos shook his head. "No, the only person that has a strong enough Cure spell, living anyways, is Scott." Atmos sighed after the last word.

"Who's gonna go get him?" Scratch asked.

"I would go myself, but, I have to stay and watch out for him." Atmos rubbed his tired eyes. "But, I've decided who's going to go. Arty, you, Rick, and Ben, as soon as he gets here."

"Hey, Atmos." Scratch said, looking at the tired warrior. "You look like you need some rest. Why don't you go to your quarters?" Atmos smiled at the boy.

"Alright. But I'm gonna trust you to watch Sora." Atmos got up from his sitting position, and walked out of the door. When he walked out the door, he saw Roxas, lying at the end of the hall. He sighed, and walked toward the body, with the intentions of taking him to the infirmary. But, before he reached the body, he heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned around, to see a figure in a white cloak running at him, a long sword held tightly in both of their hands. Atmos summoned his key blade, and jumped back as the man swung his weapon.

Without bothering to question who the figure was, Atmos swung his weapon at them. The figure swiftly jumped up to avoid the attack, countering with a swing from his own weapon. Atmos ducked, the blade missing him only by a few inches.

Atmos wondered who the figure was as the two continued to clash. As he observed the figures fighting style, he began to realize who it was. However, he questioned his realization, as he thought that the man had died years ago. Atmos and the man locked weapons. The two were close, close enough to where Atmos could see the man's eyes.

He chuckled. "So, you did survive." Atmos said, before jumping backwards, breaking the lock between the two weapons.

"Yes," he said. "I survived the explosion." the man said. "But, don't get your hopes up, Brad did not survive along with me. His body-or rather, the remnants of it- was what you found." the man said.

"Daxter, why do you still hold the belief that key blades are evil?" Daxter laughed at the comment.

"No, Atmos, that is not why I am here. I gave up my quest to extinguish the key blade wielders a long time ago. No, this is for something else." Daxter said. "The death of my…." Daxter stopped a moment, to pull back his hood. " 'Son'." Atmos sighed.

"Your Nobody?" Daxter shook his head.

"No! No! He was, he was….."

"Daxter, he was your nobody, extracted from you. That is why you wanted to destroy us all. You became a Soul-less."

A soul-less is a being that has had there soul extracted from them, rather than there heart. Soul-less are the same as they originally were, however, personality wise, they are completely different.

Daxter began to sob loudly. "Atmos, why!?" he exclaimed. "Why is it that my son is gone!"

"He wasn't your son, damnit! He was _you!_" Atmos shouted as he ran at the man. Daxter raised his sword halfway, but, before he could make a battle position, Atmos grabbed his hand. "Daxter, come back to us! Please! Even if he was your son, even if he was, you shouldn't be angry at me, or any of the othe rlight bearers!" Atmos cried, shaking the man. "Be mad at the Dark Bearers, not us!"

"Atmos, I'm sorry!" he cried. "But, I loved him like my own son. And your right!" he added. "I do want to kill them. All of my anger is aimed at them, _JUST, _them!" Daxter exclaimed. He dropped his weapon, and buried his face into Atmos' shoulder.

Meanwhile, at the end of the hall, a rabbit-like creature had pulled Roxas's unconscious body out of the castle, and to his Gummi Ship. Max sat in one of the chairs, and waited for Roxas to awake. When the young boy finally did, Max got from his chair, and went into the captain's quarters. After several minutes, he came out holding a light red blanket. He then proceeded to wrap the blanket around Roxas's head, concealing everything but his eyes and nose. Max then went back in, and came out with a white cloak on, the hood pulled up. The two then started toward the castle.

-----

Atmos sat next to Sora, looking down at the boy, who had yet to wake up. His chest inflated and deflated at a good pace, despite his amount of blood loss.

"Sora." Atmos started. "Your going to be okay. I promise." the old man swore to deaf ears. "I promise." Behind him, Arty leaned up against a wall, his eyes half closed. The door opened, causing Atmos to look who and see who had come in. A small smile spread across his face when he realized the man as his friend Ben.

"Hey Ben." Atmos said.

"Hey Atmos." Ben looked at the kid behind Atmos. "Who's that kid?"

"He's the future wielder." Atmos turned to look back at the kid. "And he's dying."

"Jeez." Ben said. "That really sucks. Is Zero around anywhere?" Atmos shook his head.

"He's passed." Atmos said. "That's why I need you. I need you to find Scott for me." Ben nodded his head.

"Alright." Ben looked out the door, and then back. "I knew it would be something complicated. The king sent some guys to help me out." Ben looked back out the door. "You two can come in now." after saying this, he backed away from the door, allowing two figures, one small, one short, to walk into the room. The figures were known as Donald Duck, and Goofy.

"Sora!" Goofy cried, before running to his young friend, the white duck following behind him.

"Sora, are you alright?" Donald asked.

"He can't hear you, you know." Arty said. Donald and Goofy looked to Atmos.

"He'll be alright." Atmos said. That's why I've called for Ben. He's going to go find someone that can help Sora."

"Yeah, he'll probably be fine." Arty said. Atmos looked to Goofy and Donald, who were both looking at their injured friend.

"No offense you two, but I think Ben may need a little bit more help on this." Atmos reached into his pocket, and pulled out a communications device. "Handkey, go get Scratch and Rick, Ben's here, ready for the mission."

"Yes, sir." Handkey's voice answered. Atmos stuffed the device back into his pocket, and then pointed at Arty.

"Artemis." Atmos started. Arty stood up from his leaning position. "You are going to go on a mission with Ben, so you can save Sora. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, Sir!" Arty said. Atmos smiled.

"Alright, Benjamin, you have yourself a team. Now, go out and wait in your Gummi Ship. Handkey and the others will meet you there." Ben nodded his head, and then walked out, Arty and the two legendary knights following him.

Outside of the medic's room, he ran into two people. One of them was clad in a white cloak, which covered his face. The other had a light red blanket wrapped around his head to where only his eyes and nose were uncovered.

"Hey." Ben said, pointing at the two. "You two come with me. I'm gonna need all the help I can get on this mission." the man with the red blanket on his head looked to the man in the white cloak, who nodded his head. The group made their way down to Ben's Gummi Ship, where Handkey, Scratch, Rick, and six other men were waiting.


	12. Max and Fox turn

Roxas and Max walked toward Ben's gummi ship, close to it, was the gummi ship Max drove, Ben stopped and pointed to it.

"Watch this." he said with a wide smile on his face.He pointed his keyblade at the gummi ship, then a red beam rushed out of it and hit the ship.It exploded, sending the vehicle in the air, then falling down close behind, flames still crackling on it.Max's mouth was wide open."Come on." Ben said, Max still standing still looking at his destroyed gummi ship.All of them walked into Ben's ship, they saw six men, all wearing silver armour.One man was at the seat of the ship, the other five walking around the gummi ship."Chazz, take us to _The wilder._"

"Yes sir." Chazz said.The Gummi ship flew in the air, attracting attention from two black gummi ships.The ship rumbled back and forth, immediatly afterward Ben began barking orders to his men.

"Todd, Chuck, in the side ships now! Thomas, Timmy, get on the top of the ship and cast a nice lightning on them!" there was only one man left standing."You sir, you..." Ben was interrupted by the man's fist flying into his face.Ben fell backwards holding his bleeding nose.He took off the helmet he was wearing, it revealed...

" FOX!"(I know, that looks similar to Fox logo, ignore the similarity's okay?)

Ben shouted.He stood up and tackled him to the ground, they tumbled on the ground until Ben shouted."Help me you damn morons!" Snatch rushed forward and pulled Fox off of Ben.Fox hit Snatch in the nose with his head, causing Snatch to fall over.Rick ran forward and grabbed onto Fox.The large fox warrior grabebd Rick and swung him around, and threw him to the wall. Goofy hit Fox with his shield sending him tumbling backward toward the open gummi ship door.He grabbed the sides, then swung himself back into the room.Donald jumped toward him.Fox grabbed his sides and threw him out of the door.Goofy, enraged at losing his friend got up and hit Fox in the face with his shield.Fox pulled out his claymore and slashed Goofy's stomach open.He rushed forward.Handkey and Arty attempted to keep him at bay, but He cut off Handkey's keyblade hand, and knocked Arty out.He ran forward and cut off the pilot's head.The gummi ship spun around, the two on the top fallign off.Roxas and Max fell toward the door.Max's rag on his head went flying off.The gummi ship was flying toward the ground.The other ships following it.Goofy got up, and summed all of his strength, and rushed toward the laughing Fox.They fell toward the door, hitting Max and Roxas.All four fell out of the ship.Roxas looked up and saw the two gummi ships shoot at Ben's ship.It caught fire, Roxas saw a black figure fly through the sky, beams coming out of the golden keyblade ot was holding.The gummi ship was frozen in time, half exploding.He and the others stopped falling.Suddenly he began to float up.a new keyblade appeared in his hand.IT was darkred and had two keyblade shafts on it, the teeth pointing different directions.His hand shot up, the keyblade pointed at one of the two black gummi ships.A beam shot out, golden rifts coming out of the end.The beam penetrated the black ship, then hit the other.Nothing had happened.Then he pointed his keyblade at Ben's gummi ship, the same thing happened, only the beam was golden, and the rifts were red.Then, time resumed.The two black gummi ships exploded once it resumed, and the burning ship became fixed immediatly.They resumed falling, Roxas landed on his feet.Roxas held out his hands and caught Goofy, Max landed next to him.However Fox, landed on his back with a sickening crunch.Roxas ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Why should you care?" he struggled to say.

"You may be evil...but you have a heart, you don't deserve to die."

"Kid...your...uniqe amongst us..."

"Uniqe?"

"Your...the only one who...has went past dark curaga's deadly curse...the only one brave enough to question it."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean your brave kid...most people are afraid to question dark curaga..."

"Why?"

"Because...dark curaga can only be used on the mortally wounded...if they question it...it leaves them...and the injury returns...they could die." he began to breath harder.Max walked over to Fox.A black and red keyblade appeared in his hand, two shafts were on it, the teeth were touching.Fox shook his head.

"What are you doing Max?"

"Kid...he's gotta kill me..."

"WHAT!" Roxas shouted.

"Kid...i'm already dying...I don't want to suffer..."

"No, we could help you, we can help you."

"No kid, you can't..." tears developed in Roxas's eyes.Max raised his keyblade ready to attack.Roxas jumped up, not on his own will, and that keyblade appeared in his hands and pointed to Fox.

"_Healbond!"_ Fox shouted.The golden beam hit Fox and enveloped his body with gold.Max also became enveloped in gold.It broke into shards of glass.Fox sat up, Max felt around his throat.

"I...I can speak!" Max shouted as a smile spread across his face.Fox pulled off all his armour, revealing a brown robe.

"I have my body back!" Fox shouted with glee.

--

The man with the helmet attacked Fox, and Axen began to smash a rock on him.Axen took Fox's sword and slashed away at him.Axen stood above the man

"Dark curaga!" he shouted

--

Max walked through his neighborhood, walking toward his home.Then, a flaming object crashed into his home.Vermin ran out of the burning building.

"NO!!" Max shouted.He picked up a rock and ran toward one vermin.He hit the vermin across the face with the rock.He took the vermin's sword and slashed it across his head, making a red mist squirt out.Jasper ran out of the building.He ran toward Max and they began to battle.Jasper cut Max's throat making red blood squirt all over.Jasper pointed his keyblade at Max.

"Dark curaga!" Jasper shouted.

--

Sora awoke, bandaged all over his body.He looked out his window, and saw Donald, in their old Gummi ship.

"Donald?"

"Sora, hop on, we need to go and quick!"

"Why, and weres Goofy?"

"Goofy when I last saw him was on Ben's gummi ship, and the reason we need you is because there are some worlds that aren't being attacked and we need to find out why!"

"Okay." Sora said as he climbed from the window into the gummi ship.Atmos walked in just in time to see Sora walk into the Gummi ship.

"SORA WAIT!" Atmos said.Atmos began to panic, the kid had just lost a large amount of his blood, and they needed to put more blood in him before he could go anywhere.Atmos ran to the window and watched the ship go off.He jumped from his window and landed in the parking lot.He ran to a parked white Gummi ship.

--

The ship landed in a world that Sora had not seen before.Sora looked around the place, it was dark and gloomy in the place.Suddenly a man walked by.He had a white streak of hair and was wearing all black, and was carrying a bag on his back.He sang some words under his breath.

"Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the wrold inhabit it."

"Fleet street"


	13. Sweney Todd:Explaining

I forgot to describe what the world Roxas and the others landed in.it's a green area and has lots of trees and tall grass.That is all.It's also getting dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Mickey Mouse landed near Goofy and kneeled next to him

"King Mickey, was that you who stopped time and gave me this keyblade?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, we need to get Goofy some help!"

"Why don't you just use the lightbond my leige?" Fox asked with a loyal tone to his voice.

"We could...but it would take ahwile, usually, lightbond doesn't have to heal wounds that are still on them, they usually just have to take the darkness out, along with the injurie."

"So, what your basically saying is, it doesn't really heal wounds, it just puts it on the darkness and take the darkness out?"

"Exactly.Now, this could be ahwile, and it cannot be interupted." Mickey took the keyblade from Roxas and began to heal Goofy.

"Hey, Mickey, can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"What's up with these domains i've been hearing about?"

"Fox, explain it to him."

"Roxas, there are seven domains, each having worlds, and there seven princesses.Now you know this domain, but there are others.Theres...well if you want to know em ask Max, he's an expert on this kinda stuff."

"The seven domains are, Nin, Dream, Square, Cap, Burton, Outcasts, and Disney."

"What's outcasts?"

"There ones that have no world, or used to be in a world, but were thrown away." Mickey said.

"There so evil, that they don't need heartless!" Fox said, in a scared tone.

"An exaple would be Fleet Street, well, it used to be an outcast, but Mickey "adopted" it so to speak." Max said.

"Does it have heartless?" Roxas asked.

"No, still doesn't, it has a barrier, keeping almost everything out."

"So basically it's locked?"

"Yeah kinda, only picture it being locked, times three!" Fox said.

"How is it locked like that?"

"Well, I don't know, that's why I sent Donald to get Sora and find out."

"Sora's hurt, badly."

"Gosh, I didn't know that." Mickey said with a worried look on his face.

"Where are we anyway, this looks nothing like Keyblade city." Roxas said.

"The wild."

"That ship flies fast!" Roxas said."Wait a sec, Donald fell out of Ben's gummi ship."

"Oh well heres how that went."

"I had just gotten back from a mission in square, well, mission isn't the word, actually just a visit to my old friend Kaim, and Chip and Dale were flying me to LIGHT castle, when Donald came crahing in.He explained to me what was happening.So I told him to get Sora, and fly to Fleet Street and ask them there secret to make a barrier that strong."

"How did they get in?"

"I told Chip and Dale the secret to getting in. know how to get past it, just not how to make one that strong.Makes sence huh?"

"Yeah, heh." Roxas said.The noise of the tall grass rustling was heard.

"Did you here that?" Max said, his voice now a whisper.

"Could it be our..." Fox started to say, but was interupted by the noise again.

"I hope not, since Mickey's using my keyblade." said Max.Fox drew his sword out.Roxas summoned his keyblade, still Oblivionkeeper.Suddenly, a creature that was a shadow version of Max, leaped out of the grass and attacked Fox with Max's old keyblade.Fox quickley dodged the blow and slashed his sword at the abomination, however, his weapon simply went through him, not even doing any damage.Roxas attacked too, however hsi weapon also went through him.

"What gives!" Roxas yelled.

"The darkness can only be destroyed by it's origional owner, and the origional owner's keyblade, which Mickey is using at the moment."

"Hang on guys i'm almost...DONE!" he yelled, immediatly after throwing the keyblade to Max.He swiped his keyblade at th darkness, knocking it through the grass, then shuffling is heard.

"What about you Fox, you don't have a keyblade."

"For those of us who don't have a blade, we must destroy it using the weakness they have.Such as mine, he had no real body, so I would tear all of his armour off of him."

"Hey Roxas, you still have Oblivionkeeper." Mickey said."You wanna fix that?" Roxas nodded in agreement."Max." Max pointed his blade at Roxas, the golden beam hit him, covering him in a golden layer, which then exploded.Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands."But Roxas, don't cheer yet, your darkness still could get inside of you."

"How?"

"If the darkness manages to get you weak enough, it could hop back inside of you." Max said.

"Or, if it can't get to you, it could go to someone weaker, hell, were lucky that he didn't just get in Goofy.Infact, he still could." Fox said.

"We'd better not take any chances.Tonight, we sleep in shifts to make sure they don''t get to Goofy."

"Right." said Roxas as he laid down on the grass and drifted off into sleep.

--

"What was up with that?" Sora said.

"I dunno, but that guy needs to watch his mouth!" Donald said.

"Maybe he knows something about the secret?" Donald ran to the man.

"Hey you!" The man turned his head."Do you know why those people aren't getting in?"

"No duck, I do not...sorry."

"That's okay mister..." Sora began.

"Todd, Sweeney Todd." he turned around and started to walk again.

"That's too bad he didn't know.Maybe someone else does?" Sora said."Let's ask aroun..." he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Nothing, just felt a pain in my stomach." _Probably from earlier._

"Well come on, we need to get to asking." they walked around town for hours, when they ran into a man, and a little boy.

"Excuse me." Sora said when he bumped into the boy.

"TOBIAS, apologise to the young man!" the man yelled

"Sorry sir." tobias said.

"No, no, don't make him apologise, it was my fault."

"No sir, it was HIS fault.How can I apologise?"

"No, it's really okay."

"How about some of my elixir?"

"Really, it's..." Sora was interupted by the man putting the bottle in his hands.

"Come now Tobias." he said.

"Yes mr. Pirelli." they began to walk.

"That was wierd, I wonder what this does?" they resumed walking around town, when later, they heard Todd singing.

"What is this, smells like piss."

"What is this smells like...ew!" a woman yelled.

"Looks like piss, this is piss, piss with ink!" Todd said.

"Don't put it on your shoes sir, it eats right through!" Todd said handing the bottle to a man.Mr. Pirelli stepped out of his tent.

"Who calls my product piss!"

"I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank. " the wager went on, mr Todd winning.Todd and the woman walked away from the place after talking to another man.

"Sir, do you know why those people can't get in here?" Sora asked the man.

"No, I do not." the man said.Later Sora and donald wandered around.

"Hey, Sora look, a pie shop!" Donald said, pointing at a sign."Can we go in?"

"But, we don't have any munny."

"I do." siad Donald getting out a pouch. "Come on!" he ran toward the shop.he opened the door and went in.He saw the woman that was with Mr. Todd, and Tobias,eating a pie."Can I have a pie?" Donald asked holding out the pouch to the woman.

"You don't need to pay for em, there horrible." she said.She got up and started to make a pie.

"Aren't you the boy we ran into?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, wheres mister Pirelli?" Sora asked.

"mr. Pirelli's got an appointment, if he's late he's gonna blame me!" Tobias yelled as he ran out the door and up the steps.

"Wait!" the woman yelled.

"Hey, we want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why those people can't get in here?"

"Sorry love, I don't.Call me mrs. Lovett by the way." Tobias came into the room.

"Mr. Todd told me to tell you that, I could have a tot of gin." Tobias said.Mrs Lovett gave him a glass of gin.and more, and more, until finally, she went up to mr. Todd.

"Hey, Tobias, do you know why those things can't get in?"

"Huh, no, I don't." Later, mrs. Lovett, came into the room and took the bottle of gin form the passed out Tobias.

"Um, mrs. Lovett, do you mind if we stay here_?_"

"Sure love, but you got to work too."

"Okay." Sora said.

--

Roxas awoke, he saw Goofy standing up, looking the other way.

"Goofy?" Goofy turned his head, revealing blood red eyes.

--

The next day, many people came into mrs. Lovett's shop, eating her pies, ones that Donald had not gotten to even try yet.For some reason, mrs Lovett kept telling Toby to throw an old woman out.the same thing happened the day after that, only Toby was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Donald, don't you find it kinda weird, that we see Todd's customers go in, but not out?"

"And, when mrs. Lovett said she had no more pies for the day, then she saw a man go to mr. todd, then she said fresh supplies?"

"Maybe, we should watch mr. Todd shave a customer." Later that night, a man came in, he had gray hair and a stubble.Sora and Donald went up and watched mr. Todd shave him, what they saw, scared them nearly to death.Mr. Todd stabbed the man in the throat many times, then he cut it.He pulled a person out of his chest in the room, and was about to kill them, when mrs. Lovett screamed.Mr Todd said something to the person and started toward the door.Doanald and Sora ran like a bat outta hell to the bottom of the stairs, and into the shop, barely escaping the veiw of mr. Todd.He walked down to the bake house.Shortley there after, they went down tehre too, just in time to see mrs. Lovett thrown into the furnace.He closed the door, then turned around and saw them.

"YOU!" Sweeney yelled, pointing one of the razors at them.He rushed forward nad attempted to slash Sora in the throat, but Donald hit him with his rod.Sora grabbed onto him and hit him in the face.Donald casted an ice spell on, him, however, he jumped out of the way in time.He knelt down next to the body of a woman.

"Don't I know you? she said..." Tobias came out of the sewer and picked up one of Sweeney Todd's razors.mr. Todd raised his head, it almost seemed as if he knew Tobias was there.tobias put the razor to Sweeney's throat, and moved the blade vertically, cutting open Sweeney's throat.Tobias walked past them.

"Theres a man down there, he wants to speak to you." he said before closing the door, then locking it.They both went down the sewer.they saw a man, he was...Xemnas.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes Sora, it's me.I just wanted to tell you, Jasper is not the real threat, nor is Roxas."

"Who is?"

"Nor is a man named Oran that you haven't met.It is a man, his name is Omae, Omae o Koroso, in japanese, his name means, I will kill you."

"How do I stop him."

"YOU, cannot, neither can Roxas, or Mickey, or Atmos, or anyone."

"Who can."

"The gaurdians, the gaurdians of the domains."

"Who are they."

"The only one I know, was Sweeney Todd."

"But he's dead."

"The elixir you got earlier, pour it on him."

"Okay, but xemnas, two questions, one how are you back? Two, do you know why those things can't get in here?"

"It's not important how I got back, and the reason they can't get in, is that Sweeney Todd was a gaurdian, and gaurdians must be protected more.Now go."

"One more question, why are you helping us?"

"Even I, am afraid of Omae o Koroso, so I am helping you, to make sure he does not live."

"Okay." Sora went up the room, then poured the elixir on Sweeney Todd.He and the woman arose.

"Lucy!"

"Benjamin!" they hugged eachother.

"Donald, let's go." Sora walked toward a light circle, and was put in the Gummi ship.

"Sora, a world has appeared, it also has a gaint barrier over it!" Chip shouted.

"Go, maybe they have a gaurdian too." they went in the wrold, and apparently a war was going on.Then a man came in and killed a large amount of soldiers.Then a meteor came crashing down, flames spread far, the warrior was also covered.

**"Uhra"**


	14. Mickey Mouse's goodbye

Roxas summoned his keyblades and immediatley attack Goofy.However when he hit him, he just blocked it.He took his shield and slammed it in Roxas's face, then he ran forward, catching Roxas in his shield, then he pulled back, making Roxas go forward into the grass.He was now in the middle of the grass and he could not see anything at all.Then he heard rustling, more than one person though.Then something jumped on him, causing them both to fall out.It was Max's shadow.The shadow got up and ran toward the sleeping Max.It jumped in the air, but Max was moved before it could land.Fox had pulled Max aside, then shook him awake.

"Those things are back!" Roxas shouted.

"Thanks for the note!" Fox shouted.

"Wheres Goofy?" Mickey Mouse wondered.

"Mickey, he was possesed, I think by my shadow, he ran into the grass." Roxas said.Mickey ran into the grass, leaving Fox, Max, and Roxas to battle shadow Max.Max got his keyblade and pointed it at Shadow Max.The red beam shot out with golden rifts, but Shadow Max was prepared.He pulled out his keyblade, _Bloodlust ,_ and deflected it back to Max.Max jumped out of the way, barely missing the beam.It went through the grass, the same thing of grass the king took.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Mickey's scream was heard.Max jumped at Shadow Max, hitting him many times.Then he hit him with his keyblade causing him to go through the grass, but before Shadow Max could leave, Max pointed his keyblade at the grass and shouted.

"STOP!" Shadow Max was not heard moving."FIRAGA!". Max shouted again, making the grass sprout into flames.The fire spread quickly.Max then fell to the ground.his keyblade began to glow, then stopped.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"He's been killed." Max said.immediatly afterward turning around and running through the burning grass in the direction the king went.Roxas and Fox followed him.They reached the place, and saw what scared them all.Goofy was knocked out, and not far from him, was Mickey Mouse, a hole in his chest.

"What happened?" Max asked through tears.

"The beam hit his shield, he flew back, it knocked the shadow out of him...the beam hit me..."

"Mickey, please live..." Roxas said.

"Roxas...come here." Roxas moved closer ot the king, then kneeled beside him.

"The shadow...it wasn't yours...it was that of a man named...named..." Mickey coughed, then he fell back, his eyes clouded over.

"He's...gone, he's actually gone." Roxas said.He slumped over the king's body and cried loudly.

"Come on Roxas, we need to leave." Fox said, struggling not to cry.

"We can't leave him here." Then Roxas sat up."And how are we supposed to anyway?"

"Well, the rioters always left a camoflauge Gummi ship here, incase of an emergancy." Max said.He ran further into the grass."I FOUND IT!" Max yelled.Roxas picked up the body of Mickey Mouse, and Fox picked up Goofy.They all boarded the Gummi ship.Max flew off into the air.As they left, the shadow of Fox came and watched them fly off.But then, a white clawed hand stabbed threw it.It began to disentegrate in it's hand.Once it was full destroyed, the thing turned into Fox, then turning back into himself.He jumped in the air and landed on the top of the Gummi ship with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno." Fox looked out the window."There aren't any enemy Gummi ships around, so it couldn't have been that." Little did the trio know, that an old enemy to all keyblade wielders, was emerging it's ugly head again, one long thought to be destroyed.

Later, the Gummi ship landed at Disney Castle.By then Goofy had awoken and had been told the whole story.Roxas walked through the halls, until he finally reached the room queen Minnie was in.When told the news, she collapsed and broke down crying.Goofy stayed behind to bury his king.He was buried infront of the entrance to the Gummi ship garage(I think that's what it is), the last place Minnie saw him alive.His tombstone read:

King Mickey Mouse

1928--2008

Forever you will be missed.

No funeral was held.

"What about his keyblade?" Roxas asked Fox.

"The keyblades of the dead, are the ones, that are never supposed to be used.But, there are a few, who use the blades anyway, instead of doing what's right."

"And what's right, Fox?"

"The keyblade, not be bothered.as you know, if a keyblade is not used after ahwile, it will disappear.If a keyblade of the dead disappears, then it is gone, inside of the heart of the dead, never to be used."

"Heart?"

"Yes, have you ever wondered were a keyblade is stored?It is in the hears of the one who holds it."

"But, I..."

"You may not have a heart, but Sora does, the key would be stored in Sora's heart." Roxas shook his head.Later, they all, excluding Goofy, boarded the Gummi ship, leaving behind the threat.It snuck up on Goofy, while he was standing above the grave of the king.He stabbed both of his claws through Goofy, then pulled them apart.One side, was a Dusk, wearing a hat, the other one, a shadow of Goofy.The shadow of Goofy disappeared, and the dusk, the thing just destroyed.The thing turned into Goofy, and went to the queen, so he could find the answer to his question, where is the seventh princess of heart.However, she did not know, all that is know , is that her screams echoed through the whole domain.

"Max, where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"Demy's castle."

"Where?"

"A place, were years ago, we, well Ivan actually, locked away something horrible, only one of it's kind exist now, it's called, a disentegrator nobody.It has the power, to seperate a person, into a nobody, and a heartless, it has the power to destroy the heartless, but also the abilitie to look like the person." when they arrived, the door to the place was frozen shut.Max busted it open, then went in, the place was completly empty.Max realized why now.

"That fatass Ivan broke through the window, the thing must've escaped by now."

"Oh no, claw's out!" everyone ran to the Gummi ship, and drove to Keyblade City to warn everyone.When they reached there, it was a complete mess, and they were still attacking.They quickly ran into the castle and reached the top.The whole team that went out to find Scott had come back with Scott.

"Atmos, Claws out!"

"Oh no, and at a time like this!" he began to get angry."This is great, this whole domains under attack, the future wielder is out exploring worlds, and Claw's gotten out!"

"Yeah and uh, atmos, Vents also, loose in the castle." Daxter said.

"Okay, I just thought of something." Atmos said calming down." Roxas, Max, Fox, and Scott, you all go look for Sora.Daxter, Ben, and Handkey, you all go find Vent, and Arty, Rick, and Snatch, you all come with me to get Claw, everyone got it?"

"YES SIR!" They all yelled, immediatly splitting up into the teams afterward, then running in there seperate ways.


	15. Learning

Scott led Roxas, Fox, and Max to his Gummi ship, a black one that had white linings around the sides of the rockets, Roxas and Fox just got in the ship, however Max, adored how the ship looked, and when inside he became speechless at the controls, and this one was different, it had an airconditioner, kinda like cars.

"You wanna drive?" Scott said, Max just nodded in agreement, and sat in the leather seat.He began to drive the ship.

"Hey Scott, where's Sora?" Max asked.

"Well kid, I got contacted by someone, he said he saw him in Fleet Street."

"I've never heard of it."

"Just fly in the air, take a right, a left, then straight on." Scott said." A man taught me that, well actually, it was someone who threw a man out and told him that, I just heard him say that."

"Alright."

"Hey Scott, your a general like Ben, but how come you don't have servants drive for you?" Roxas asked.

"Because, I don't find a need for people to drive this beauty, while I can." a large thump was made, someone had fired at them.Scott grabbed a bottle that had a rag on the top of it, he lit it with a lighter, then he put his hand out of the window of the Gummi ship door, then threw it at the ship.The side engine caught fire, and exploded.It came crashing down.

"Wow, that was quicker than using a keyblade!"

"I don't use mine much, only use it when the time is right."

"Another question, how come you've been traveling worlds this whole time?"

"Well, when I left the Rioters, everyone suddenly trusted me, thing was though, I didn't trust myself.So, since then, i've been traveling all around, avoiding Keyblade City."

"If you were in the rioters, then you must know most of there plans, right?"

"Why are you asking me boy, I quit being one years before you were born, you were just one.And in this ship, you got two others who have been in it long after me, and long before you."

"All I got to find out was, is that there trying to overpower kingdom hearts with all the keyblades they have been collecting, what i'm wondering is, why don't they just do it!"

"There searching, searching for the princess's of heart, tryin' to kill em all, only then can they actually overpower it."

"How may have they killed?"

"All of em', most recent one was yours."

"How did you..."

"I hear everything kid."

"Wait, how come they don't just get kingdom hearts now?"

"Hmm, searching, for the real one."

"Where is it?"

"It's right below, right below..."

"Right below where."

"it's a secret, can't quite trust you all yet." once Scott said those words, they had landed in Fleet Street.They got out of the gummi ship, Scott began to walk toward a pie shop.

"What are you doing?"

"Sweeney Todd, friend of mine." he walked into the shop, then went below, when he got there, he saw the furnace turned off."That's odd, usually this is on." he walked over to the furnace, then he opened it, revealing a charred skeleton.Suddenly, the door closed , then was locked."Look for a way out." Scott said calmly as he walked around the furnace.Roxas began to walk toward a corner, where there sat 2 dead bodies, above them, was a door.

"Hey Scott, theres a door up there." Roxas said.He ran over and looked up at the door.

"Get on my shoulders, see if you can open it." Roxas climbed up on Scott's shoulders, he opened the door with ease.He grabbed to the edge and climbed up.

"I'll unlock the door from the other side." Roxas got up, but then saw a man crying."What's wro..." he was interupted by the man swinging around wit a straight razor, almost cutting Roxas.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing the blade at Roxas.

"I'm Roxas, I got locked down in the bake house." Sweeney Todd gave him a devilish look.

"How about a shave young lad?" Roxas shook his head, but Sweeney grabbed him, and plopped him on the chair."Every lad needs a shave lad."

"But, I don't have anything on my chin though!" Sweeney held the blade to his throat."Please don't kill me, I was just looking for a friend, about as tall as me, uhh, brown spiky hair, please don't kill me!" Sweeney took the blade from his throat.

"You knew that young lad, and the duck?"

"Donald was here to!"

"Yes." Sweeney turned away." Leave."

"Wait, what's wrong, why were you crying?"

"Out."

"Come on, I just wanna help you out."

"Out."

"Please tell me, maybe I can help."

"OUT!" he shouted, Roxas turned away and ran out the door.He went ot the bakehouse door and opened it, Scott, Fox, and Max all ran out.Scott led them all up the stairs.

"Hey, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Roxas said.

"Why?"

"He seems pretty mad." Scott ignored them and ran up the stairs and went into the room, everyone followed him.Sweeney Todd turned around, his frown turning into a slight smile.

"Scott, hello."

"Hey Sweeney, I was just wondering, where did a kid that had spiky brown hair go?"

"I have no idea, but I owe him."

"Why?"

"He brought me and Lucy alive, but Lucy isn't here, she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"She saw, all the horrible deeds I had done, and she questioned that, I was the same Benjamin.She was right, I wasn't the same...Benjamin Barker died a long time ago."

"Sweeney...do you..."

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna come...with us?"

"Why?"

"I'm just saying, since you don't have anything left to do here, would you like to come with us?" Seeney Todd stared at his razor for a minute.He put on his jacket, then picked up a box, opened it, and put the blade in the box.

"Yes." he said.He walked with us to the Gummi ship.

"Hey Todd, did you close that door on us in the bakehouse?" Roxas asked

"Nope." They all flew to all the worlds, until they saw a world that was surrounded by a shield, they found a hole and went in it.

"Sweeney, you stay here and gaurd the ship." Scott told him.They saw a man, he had long black hair, and had armour all over his body, the only part not covered was his stomach.

"Hey, were looking for a brown spiky haired, he was with a duck, have you seen him?"

"Yes, he was asking me if anyone knew why those people couldn't get in, I told him that the Uhran council was that way, they probably knew."

"Great, can you take us here?"

"I sure can."


	16. Jaspers return

Daxter, Ben, and Handkey all ran throught the halls of the large castle.They Came around the corner, seeing Vent looking around.

"Alright, on the count of three, we get him, okay?" Daxter said.

"One" Ben said.

"Two" Handkey said.

"THREE!" Daxter yelled, immeditaly, all three ran around the corner, just as Vent turned around.Vent swiped his hand, hitting Daxter with his palm.A crunch echoed out through the area.Daxter flew past both of the other two, and slammed out a nearby window.

"Holy shit." Ben said.Handkey leaped across the room and slammed his blade at the face of Vent, Vent immediatly retaliated by biting his teeth onto Handkeys right hand(Keyblade) and tore it off sending a bloody rain down onto the white floor, and making Handkey scream.He spit it down on the fallen Handkey.Ben went over to help his bleeding friend.Blood was pouring from Handkeys bloody stup like a waterfall."Handkey..." Handkey looked at Ben, then fell down in the puddle of blood, unconsious.Ben rushed at Vent. He jumped in the air and got on the back ov Vent, and wrapped the chain linking his two keyblades together around Vent's throat.Vent clawed at his throat, trying to break the chains.Eventually, he punched at his throat, breaking the chains, but also making him start gasping for breath.Ben fell backward, holding his two keyblades, then letting go of them.Everything seemed to go in slow motion then.The white blade smashed into Vent back, sticking him.He flew forward, smashing a hole in the wall.The black keyblade was above him, and coming down by the point.Ben landed on the floor, as the black keyblade hurdled toward him.It penetrated his stomach, then black veins started to spread about his body, then he was consumed in darkness.It then shattered off of him.He stood up, a new man, no longer Ben, but now

"Omae o Koroso" he said aloud, making Handkey chill in his sleep.

Omae wlked over to the unconsious body of Handkey, next to him, his rusty bloody blade.Omae picked it up, and walked toward the window, he looked down, seeing Ben down on the concrete floor, ten feet below, close to him, was Vent, the white keyblade stabbed in his back, however, he was no longer a monster, but a human."He must've turned human when he was falling." Omae said.He leaped out of the building through the hole and hurdled toward the ground.He landed on his feet, and walked over to the two.He grabbed the keyblade in Vent's back, and pulled it out, immediatly afterword turning back into a monster.He grabbed both keyblades, then they dissolved, and another formed in his hand.It was a dark keyblade, that as a point in the end, had a heart at the end, this keyblade was called _Darkness of Hearts_.He then walked down the road.Omae then changed from Ben, to Omae.His hair turned dark, and he was now in dark purple pants and a shirt, with a long black jacket.When he reached the end of the road, he saw fires, and slaughtered people scattered about the city.He looked over, and saw a man in an eyepatch, and another man with red spikes.He proceeded to walk over to the two, when they saw him, they both became pale.

"O...o...omae?" Ael said with a frightened tone.He smiled at the two with a devilish look.Then Vent smashed through a building, and focused on Omae.Ael rushed at Vent, while Jasper jumped toward Omae, there keys collided together.

--

Atmos, Rick, Snatch, and Arty ran after the running Claw, they had now chased him out of the castle, and he was rushing toward, what he didn't know, was where the four villians were clashing.He ran past a small space between two building, and saw the four fighting eachother.Atmos and the others stopped and looked in terror at the fight.Suddenly Omae jumped in the air and hit Vent in the face, making him fall down fast.Once he hit the stone, he crashed below sending the concrete up, ad sending tremors through the world.Then, cracks started to form.Before anyone could react a hole had formed, Atmos, Claw, Arty, Rick, and Snatch just at the edge of one end of the hole that had rid of Vent.The other end, Jasper, and Ael, but where was Omae?Was he rid of as well? A gaint glowing heart started to arise from the hole, ontop of it, was Omae.

"The real Kingdom Hearts!" Jasper shouted with excitement as he pointed his keyblade at the heart.Then, 49 keyblades surrounded it.Jaspers keyblade glowed, and glowed brighter as each keyblade fused with his, one by one.When it was fully charged, a Dark beam shot toward it, but Omae moved his keyblade infront of the beam, which hit it, and came flying back at Jasper, who was stunned.Jasper stared as the beam came at him, the last thing he would see, was the flash that would take a life.

--

Daxter awoke, pain all through his body, and blood from where glass had peirced him staining his white robe.He got up, and struggled to walk toward where a glow was coming from.Once he had reached there, he saw Jasper...lying infront of the corpse of Ael.

--

"What has happened?" Daxter said, immediatly afterward, He asked another question."Who is that ontop of the heart, and why is Claw not attacking anyone, and why has the fighting stopped?" Daxter asked again.Atmos then snapped back to life, and pushed Claw forward, sending him in the dark depths below.Omae took his keyblade, and raised it above his head, and then stabbed it into the Kingdom Heart, making it start to envelope in darkness.

"STOP!" A voice boomed.Everyone looked, to see Oran, Axen, and Orton all standing together, keyblades ready.

"Arty, Rick, Snatch, go back to the castle, and don't come out til I say so." He said.Rick and Arty ran toward the castle, but Snatch stood next to Atmos."Snatch, go." He said."But..." Snatch started."GO!" Atmos yelled, Snatch started to run toward the castle.

--

Daxter leaped across te hole and charged toward Axen, immediatly stabbing him in the heart, killing him quick.Then he swung it around and slammed it on Ortons head, killing him as well.When he tried to slash Oran, he grabbed his blade and yanked it out of his hand and flipped it around, and caught it in his hand and slashed at a random area.A red streak appeared through his robe.He fell to his knees, and fell to the side.Oran then jumped up, and seemingly hovered toward Omae, immediatly grabbing him, then disappearing.Atmos looked over to the injured Daxter and Jasper.He walked around the hole, and woke up Jasper.

"Who's there!" he shouted.

"Jasper, it's me."

"Me who?" then it occured to Atmos, Jasper had lost his sight, what was left of it anyway.

--

The next day, atmos had buried Ael, and the rioters had retreated back to Destiny Island.Jasper was in the infermary, along with Daxter, and Handkey.Orton and Axen were buried, but with blank graves.Atmos came in to check on them, along with Snatch, Rick, and Arty who were carrying food trays.

"How are all of you doing?" Atmos asked.

"I can't see anymore, so terrible" Jasper said, looking around.

"I'm alright, but these stitches are awful itchy." Daxter said scratching the are the stitches were in.

"I'm good, this ain't the first time i've lost a hand." Handkey commented.

"Hey, Atmos, why are you keeping me in the infermary here, even though i'm an enemy?" Jasper said.

"Because, Jasper, blind you are no threat to me." Atmos said.Everyone laughed at this.

"Don't worry Atmos, I'm not going ack to there side, what a traitor, leaving me behind!"

"So, your back for good Jasper?" Arty asked.

"Yes sir!" Atmos then left the room.


	17. Sweeney's betrayal: Goodbye Roxas

Donald and Sora walked for hours, and they were close to there destination...but they were going to be interupted soon...

--

Sweeney Todd sat at the seat of the Gummi ship, when suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.He opened it, revealing a man with dark hair.The man pointed his keyblade at him, and a dark beam fired out, and just as quick as good Sweeney Todd was back, he was pure evil.

--

Kaim led them all in the direction he pointed to Sora, suddenly above them, Scott's Gummi ship flew by.

"Sweeney Todd stole my ship!" Scott said, he had saw him in the window.He then turned to Kaim."Do you have a ship anywhere?" Kaim nodded.Later they were on the deck of the white Boa.Kaim led them to a ship, called the Nautilus.Everyone got in the vehicle and flew above the water, looking for Sweeney.Finally they saw him.Scott kicked open the door, then climbed ontop of the ship.He then helped Roxas, and Fox up to the top as well."On three, we jump." Everyone nodded.

"One" Fox said.

"Two" Roxas said.

"THREE!" Scott said.Immediatly jumping from the top and grabbing onto the door, but it was locked.In the passenger seat was...Omae!Fox landed on the left engine, but Roxas landed on the top and started to slide off.Fox grabbed his hand, just in the nick of time.Scott smashed open the window and crawled in, yelling this at Sweeney."Todd, you bitch ass!" He crawled in.once in, some ruckus was heard, then the door opened.Fox swung Roxas into the door.Roxas stood at the door, holding out his hand for Fox to jump.Fox swung over to him, but Sweeney grabbed Roxas and pulled him back.Fox grabbed onto the edge of the door, and Sweeney grabbed the door and slammed it, crushing Fox's fingers.He then kicked it open, and Fox fell into the water below.Sweeney and Roxas were now face to face.Sweeney delve at Roxas, but Roxas leaped out of the way, and grabbed one of his knives.He stabbed it in Todd's leg.Roxas summoned his blade and bludgioned Todd. He was badly beaten, and limped to the closed door, he leaned on it.At the same time Omae disappeared.Scott walked over to Roxas, they both got out there keyblades and pointed them at the badly beaten Todd.

"Any last words, traitor?" Roxas asked.Todd did not answer.they both pointed there blades at him, and simaltaniously yelled "Firaga!" two balls of fire shot out of there blades and hit Todd with a strong force.He screamed loudly, and the door thrust opened, and he fell out, flamming.Scott looked out the windsheild, the ship was headed toward land, and two people!He grabbed the wheel, but was too late.

--

Fox swam across the sea, then he encountered the badly burned body of Sweeney Todd.Fox checked for a pulse, and they had rid of Sweeney.Just as he put the hand back, the body started to slowly sink below, the hand the only thing above the water of one point, reaching up seemingly, then sinking.Fox resumed swimming, then in the distance, he saw the landed Nautilus.He then began to swim faster.Once there, he saw an awful wreck.

--

Fox got near the ship, and the windsheild was cracked and bloody.Two duck legs were sticking from under the ship, bloody and feathers surrounding them. Then he looked over, and there was, Max,and Kaim,both surrounding somebody lying down on the ground.Fox walked over, and saw that it was Sora, knocked out.

"What happened, wheres Scott and Roxas?" Fox asked worriedly.

"You see that windsheild? We think one of em crashed into it, not sure which though, the ship went so far down, the doors were covered." Max said.

"What about Sora, what's wrong with him?"

"Him and Donald started to run, but it landed on Donald, when we got here, Sora fainted."Max said.Fox then remembered something.He ran to the ship, and saw the broken window on the passengers side.He crawled through and saw the limp, bloody bodies of Roxas and Scott.They both had crashed into the windsheild.Fox checked both for a pulse, Roxas was okay, and so was Scott.However, both were in a bad condition.Fox grabbedd Roxas and started to drag him toward the door, but then, an explosion in the back was heard.Flaming rubble fell infront of the window.Fox had to choose now, Roxas, or Scott? Then, Fox heard Scott utter something.

"Save the kid." Fox looked at both of them, then he made his choice and dragged one of them out of the vehicle.Then another explosion was heard, this time a charred body flew out the windsheild.Max went over to check the corpse.

"It's, it's...ROXAS!" Fox then felt guilty, but, they needed to save Sora, and Scott was the only one who could do that.Max and Kaim came over to Fox and Scott.

"I had to save Scott, he was the only one who could save Sora." Fox said.

"I understand." Max said."But, Roxas would have wanted you to save Scott, over him, he always thought that ones who have hearts deserve more." Max turned to Kaim."Can you drive us back to the white Boa?" Kaim nodded.

--

A casket was made for Roxas, and he was now inside of it.He would be buried at Twilight Town. Later, the White Boa stopped at Uhra, where they found the Gummi ship Sora had used.The bandaged up Scott struggled to get in the ship, and Sora had to be carried.

"Kaim, can you come with us?" Fox asked.

"I can't, this world needs me." Max and Fox then entered the ship, and took off.Kaim turned around, only to be face to face with a charred, bloody body, that of Sweeney Todd.

"I'm back."


	18. Keyblade Tournament

As you all can see, I have written the "Proper" way for ahwile.I already knew how to write right, even though it doesn't seem like it, I just didn't like writing like that, oh well, I've gotten used to this writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the dark wielders had fled back to Destiny Islands, and it was peaceful in Keyblade City again.Sora's Gummi Ship was en route to the city, little did they know, Sweeney was tracking them.He had knocked Kaim out, and stolen The Nautilus.The Gummi ship landed infront of the castle,Max walked out, the limping Scott behind him, and Fox carried Sora out of the door.Sweeney stepped out of The Nautilus, and went over to the ship.when he was inside he examined the casket.When he found out Roxas was inside of it, he got to the ships controls and started the vehicle, and flew out of Keyblade City.When Max and his group got inside,they were greeted by Atmos.

"My god! what the hell happened to Scott!" Atmos yelled.

"He was injured in a wreck sir, we gotta take him, and Sora to the infermery." Atmos called over two men, one had on an army helmet, and the other one had on a straw hat.

"Phineas, Clem, carry these two to the infermery, now!" they both grabbed one and ran to the infermery."Now, wheres that Roxas kid?"

"That's the thing, I had to choose who to save quick, Roxas, or Scott, I chose Scott, cause I knew he was the only one who could save Sora." Fox said.

"I understand." Atmos said."I'm sure Roxas would have wanted you to save Scott." Atmos said with a small smile."And besides, if Scott saves Sora, then we could save all of the worlds." Atmos and Fox both walked down the hall.Max started down the hall, but then, he heard a noise from behind.He walked up to the door, and cautiously opened the door.When he opened the door, something leaped at him.

--

Oran walked into his secret quarters.In there, awaited two men, one in a black leather vest, a white short sleeved shirt underneath of it, he had green cargo pants,He was wearing a hat that covered his eyes, and under that he had slightly reddish/purplish hair.The other man, in daimond studded golden armour, had blood red hair.Oran approached the two.

"You two know what to do, right?" Oran asked.The two men nodded their heads silently.Oran then threw two black capsule like items at the two."Incase something wrong goes down, you two eat these, got it?" the two nodded again."Now go!" he shouted.The two walked quietly out of the room.Immediatly after the two had exited the room, a person in a blue cloak walked into the room."And you are?" he asked.The person did not respond, and instead, drew a Chakram out.

The person hopped at Oran, who quickley leaped out of the way and countered with a hard blow to their face, sending them backwards, and blood spat into the air, along with a few broken teeth.The person landed on the hard floor, their blood from the air had landed on part of the blue cloak.Oran walked over, and picked up the front part of the persons body, and lifted off the hood.

--

Omae walked across Twilight Town, one of the few places that had not been hit by the war.

_Telling me what to do, who the fuck does he think he is? He's dealing with a dudes name who means "I will kill you!" thank god I've finally gotten the hell away from that bastard. _Omae thought to himself. He then came across a poster, that read:

**Keyblade City Keyblader tournament**

**Friday**

**8:00 AM-10:00 PM**

"Wow, Atmos is still hosting that thing? Even after all the hell that went on there?Hmmmm, this could be an oppertune moment to get to Kingdom Hearts!" he said to himself.A black puff of smoke then enveloped around him.

--

"AHHHH!!" Max shouted as the shadow wrapped itself around him.Max pushed the person off of him, and summoned his keyblade.

"Now, hold your horses!" the voice said.The shadow walked forward into the room, and revealed himself.

"Goofy?" Max said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got here, but I know this is Atmos's castle, so I guess I'm in Keyblade city."

"Well, you'd guess right." Max said."Come in, come in." Goofy walked into the castle and followed Max down the hallway to the infermary.

--

Two days passed.Scott had recovered enough to heal up Sora, However, Scott himself was still not well enough, and had used up all of his energy healing Sora.Atmos and Sora walked through the streets of the almost completely destroyed city.

"Hey, Atmos, where are we going?" Sora asked."Also, well, where is Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kid, Kingdom Hearts is safe, rest assured, that thing is held in strong security, under gaurd every second of every day." Atmos said with a serious expression on his face."And to answer your first question, we're going to the arena of Keys."

"Why?"

"Because, today is the Keyblader tournament."

"Is it to late for me to enter?"

"No, actually it isn't." he said, lightening up a bit."You see, to get into the tournament, you must go through a battle royale, today is the final one, and you may enter if you wish." Atmos then grabbed Sora by the shoulder."But be warned kid, there are loads of people there, that could probably break every bone in your body!" Sora swollowed hard.

Sora arrived at the arena with Atmos.Atmos took some stairs up to the top of the arena, and sat down at a table.Sora looked around at his competition, some of the men had large scars, others looked as if they were going to kill anyone at any moment, and some looked more evil than good.Atmos was right, it looked like most of these people could break every single bone in his body without even trying.Then, Atmos began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here to watch the final battle royale qualification.One of these lucky men will be able to compete in our tournament with the previous qualifiers." Atmos the stopped, and pointed at a booth with seven people inside of it.Sora couldn't exactly see all of them, but he could see one with reddish hair, and a hat on.Sora drowned out the rest of Atmos's words, he was concerned, he could feel that person wasn't good.

Suddenly, everyone around him started to attack one another, the battle royale had started.Sora was startled, he had no idea what to do, or who to pick a fight with.Then, he felt a large amount of weight hit his back, and he flew forward, and crashed into another young man.The two landed away from the crowd, immediatly standing up to face eachother.

Sora summoned his keyblade, and the boy summoned his nature themed keyblade.The two clashed their keyblades together, until the other boy finally landed a blow on Sora and then countless more.The boy concluded his and Sora's fight, by jumping in the air, and kicking Sora away, into another man, who had, unfortunatly for Sora, just concluded another fight.

The man raised his sword like keyblade into the air, and brough it down to Sora.Sora quickley gaurded the blow, and pushed his arms forward, sending the man's arms up, and his keyblade to the air.Sora stood and slammed his keyblade into the man's torso, and then another blow to his chin.Then, suddenly, poor little Sora felt a sharp pain inbetween his legs.He fell to the ground, gasping for air.He looked up, and saw that it was the boy he faced earlier.Tears gleamed in his eyes, tears of pain.

"Whatsa matter you lil bitch?Can't move because of your pain?" Sora nodded his head."Well, you had me confused, I thought you were a girl!" the boy said with a laugh.He was so busy with his laughing, he had no time to realize the giant tigerlike man approaching him from behind.The man hit the boy with his striped yellow keyblade, sending him flying.The boy hit the wall, cracking the wall.The boy reacked into a satchel that was on his waist, and pulled out a black capsule.

"That guy told me to use this incase of an emergency, oh well." the boy threw the capsule in his mouth, and swolled.For a few second to the boy, it seemed time had stopped, and then, withing only thirty second of swollowing the pill, the boy vomited red onto the ground.He fell onto his knees, and started to cry.He clutched his aching stomach, and then blood started to roll out of his eyes.He then fell flat on his stomach, dead.

Everyone gathered around the boy, except Sora, who was still lying in pain.Then, without warning, the boy's whole body exploded, and sent many of the men flying backwards, crashing into the stone walls headfirst, and landing all around.Sora struggled to his feet, and looked around at the now body littered arena.

He then uttered the words"Does this mean I win?" and then, Atmos announced.

"And the last man standing is Sora!" he then leaned off to a man setting next to him."Get the janitor in here." he whispered, the man nodded his head and ran off.

Sora later went into the booth, and looked around at his competition.There was an old looking man in leather armour, a man in blue jacket, and a long red scarf,a man in daimond studded golden armour, the man with the hat, a man in a red trench caot, an alien like man in light blue armour, and Arty.Sora walked over to the only person he knew, there, which was Arty.

--

Omae arrived at the arena, and everyone was there, and it would be a perfect time for him to get to Kingdom Hearts, except one thing, they moved it into the castle, and he would probably have to deal with alot of hell to get to it.He turned around, and ran to the castle.

--

"And now, we have the tournament match ups!" Atmos shouted."And...

Bartholomew Vs Sora

Markus Vs Arty

Avery Vs Gary

Thorn Vs The Shadow

...Our first match between Sora and Bartholomew will start in 1 hour, in the mean time, please go to our concession stand!" and with that Atmos sat down in his chair, with his extra-extra large popcorn and soda.

--

Max and Fox sat in the room with Jasper, Handkey, Daxter, and Goofy.Goofy still didn't quite trust Jasper.

Max spoke up."So, Goofy, how did you get here?"

"Well, when you all left me at the castle, something snuck up on me, and then I saw nothing but darkness.Then, I woke up near a hole, and well, decided to come here, also, queen Minnie was there two, but I don't know where they went." Max nodded his head."Another thing, I kinda got a problem with staying in the castle with the leader of the attack on the worlds."

"Goofy, I am not in the Rioters anymore! I gave that up."

"Well, Jasper, how can we know your not going to attack us behind our backs?Hmm?"

"Well, two things, 1, I'm completely blind, and 2, my keyblade was screwed up when that beam hit Ael."

"Well, alright...but I don't think I'll be able to forgive you, since I know that you killed Kairi."

"To be fair, it was Roxas who killed her." after a few moments of silence, Goofy spoke up.

"Also, I'm suprised how everyone is taking the king's death so well." Jasper's ears then perked up.

"The king has passed away?" Jasper said."How did such a tradgedy happen?" Goofy then saddened.

"Well, I'm partially to blame.Y'see..." Goofy explained the tradgedy to Jasper.

"Sad, sad...oh no...does Oran know about this?" Jasper said, in a panicked tone.

"No, I don't think so..."

"Make sure he never does!" Jasper shouted."If Oran were to know this...he would take the chance to attack while the worlds were mourning." Goofy nodded."We must never speak of this, someone may over hear and spread word, and Oran could find out." Goofy, again, nodded.

"So..." Goofy said, ready to change thee conversation."What's the story with Handkey havin a key for a hand?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we don't speak of it much, we prefer not to...that guy misses his hand." Jasper dropped his voice to a whisper."That, and it brings back horrible memories for him, so don't ask him, i'll tell you later, okay?" Goofy nodded.

--

Omae ran through the halls of the castle with his keyblade in hand.He stopped infront of a door that was locked down heavily.He pointed he blade, and a large black beam flowed out of it, and hit the lock.It then fell to the ground, broken.He gently opened the door, and there it was!It was gaurded, only by one person.The person was clad in black clothes, and blue stripes all around it, and had blue peices of cloth patched onto his clothes, he also had spiky gray hair.

Omae walked quietly toward it.The person drew his keyblade and pointed at Omae."Stop! Who are you?"

"Move kid."

"What? Give me an answer or else i'll attack!" Omae walked forward.

"I said move!"

"No, you tell me or I attack." Omae raised his keyblade and pointed it just infront of the boy's heart.

"If you won't move, I'll make your ass!" he pushed the keyblade forward, peircing into the boys chest.The boy let out a scream, and then, it just stopped for him.He saw screens appear before his eyes, each holding a precious memory."Tell me boy, what is your most precious moment?" the boy looked around, and then pointed at one.It then shattered to peices."What did you just push?"

The boy thought for a second, and then, he spoke."I...I don't know."

"Pick another." the boy pointed at a frame that had him joining the Light Keyblade wielders ranks.Then Omae puled his keyblade out.The boy looked around.

"What am I doing here?" the boy asked confused.

"My boy, don't you remember, you were visiting me, a gaurd at the castle."

"Oh really?Wait...why?"

"Because, today is gaurd appreciation day..." Omae then held out his hand."Now give me 10,000 munny kid." the boy took a bag out, and emptied some of it's contents in Omae's hand.

"Well, I better get going." he said, and with that he walked out of the room.

"Dumbass..." Omae said under his breathe.He turned around, and walked up to the Kingdom Hearts with his keyblade pointed forward."Finally, Kingdom Hearts, will be mine!" he put the point of his keyblade at the exact center of the giant glowing heart, then, he pushed it forward.

The Kingdom Hearts started to get consumed in total darkness, and then, it all of a sudden stopped."Damn! Even my keyblade's not powerful enough alone.and I sure as hell ain't getting 49 other keyblades." then, he had a great idea.Omae pushed the keyblade in deeper, and more darkness came, only slower."Perfect." he said, a wide evil smile on his face.

--

Snatch walked around the castle, and then, he ran into the boy that had been gaurding the Kingdom Hearts.he stopped the boy.

"Leonard, weren't you gaurding the Kingdom Hearts today?" the boy shook his head.

"No, the dark haired man was." Snatch thought.he then pushed Leonard out of the way and ran as fast as he could.

--

Snatch busted open the door, and there for sure, was Omae, infront of Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey, you!" Snatch yelled running forward.He grabbed onto Omae, and fell forward toward Kingdom Hearts.Both were now on the floor.Snatch got up, and pressed a button on a stand next to Kingdom Hearts.The ceiling opened, and then Kingdom Hearts flew high into the sky, Omae's keyblade still in it.Omae raised up and pulled out a knife.

"Keyblade or not, I'll still destroy you!"

--

Cliffhanger:who is it that Oran has caught?Who will win, Snatch or Omae? Where did Kingdom Hearts go? And will Sora win his first match? Find out in chapter 19, coming soon.


End file.
